Another Dramione Story
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Oliver Wood dan Draco Malfoy bersaing untuk mendapatkan Hermione Granger. Pansy menyarankan Draco melakukan hal-hal romantis untuk Hermione, tapi Draco bingung harus apa dan bagaimana. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya akan dia lakukan? Chap 5 update. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :: udda pasti Harry Potter dkk tuh punya gua .. hahahahahahaa , kenapa ? gak percaya ? yaa bagus dehh , emang gua boong ..

Kalau Harry Potter dkk punya gua, sekarang gua udda kaya kaliiiiiiiiiiiii…

Pairing :: DraMione. Woohoooo, I love this pair ?

Warning :: OOC. GAJE. ANEH!

Summary :: Gimana jadinya kalau Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson bersatu dalam satu ikatan yang dinamakan persahabatan? Fic ini terinspirasi dari dari imajinasi gua yang penuh dengan kebosanan dengan karakter Draco yang super-duper cuek, angkuh, sombong, jutek, judes, dingin (es kaliii) dan tidak berprikepenyihiran .. *plaaakkk.. ditampol fans Draco.

Hehehee, tapi gimanapun Draco, gua tetep mau koo jadi cewenya. Hahahahahahaa , *ngarep..

Dan mungkin disini sikap Draco bakal lebih mirip kaya James 'prongs' Potter. Dengan kata lain ini fic Dramione versi James-Lily.

Kalau ada kata-kata yang mirip, maaf yee. Nyontek dikit, hehe..

No magic. No voldy moldy. No Hogwarts. No quidditch. Harry Potter muggle version.

DON'T LIKE..DON'T READ

Love at first sight

"argghh ,, kenapa noda saus ini susah sekali dibersihkan siih ?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut pirang saat keluar dari toilet.

"salah kau sendiri, kau begitu ceroboh Draco.." sahut seorang lagi yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu masuk toilet, memberitahu. "kau lama sekali didalam tadi, sebenarnya sedang apa?" Tanya temannya lagi sambil memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Draco yang masih asyik atau mungkin 'kesusahan' membersihkan noda merah dikemejanya.

"kau kira aku sedang apa Theodore Nott ? makan didalam toilet ?" Tanya Draco ketus tanpa menatap temannya .

Theodore atau yang biasa dipanggil Theo oleh teman-temannya itu mengangkat bahunya, "yahh.. jika ditelusuri dan dilihat dari kemejamu yang kotor terkena saus, bisa jadi.." sahut Theo, nyengir.

"terserah kau sajalah.." jawab Draco cuek secuek-cueknya orang cuek.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara ataupun ucapan.

Draco masih saja sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, membersihkan kemejanya. Dan Theo mengamati teman dihadapannya dengan serius.

"ayo kita pergi. Ron dan Harry pasti sudah menunggu…" ajak Theo akhirnya.

Theo berjalan lebih dulu dan Draco mengikutinya dibelakang .. Belum genap 4 langkah mereka berjalan. Theo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Draco yang berjalan dibelakangnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya, secara otomatis menabrak Theo.

"Wooww.." ujar Theo lirih.

"kenapa berhenti?" Draco yang sedang menggerutu bertanya kesal seraya menolehkan kepalanya dan menghentikan aktivitas membersihkan kemejanya.

"Pemandangan bagus Drake.. Lihat!" Theo menghentakkan kepalanya kearah depan dan menyeringai penuh arti.

Draco yang sudah mengubah ekspresi kesalnya menjadi bingung segera mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjukkan oleh Theo dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklat gelombang, tinggi, berkulit putih, bertubuh langsing, yang cantik sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka berdua. Atau memang arah yang dituju si gadis itu sama dengan tempat mereka berdiri? Entahlah (-,-")

Draco terpana melihat gadis itu, dia begitu cantik.. Tubuh Draco mendadak kaku, mata abu-abunya memandang sang gadis tanpa berkedip.

"Permisi..aku…." kata gadis itu saat sudah berada dihadapan Theo dan Draco.

"ma…" ucap Draco pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh dua orang lainnya. Pandangan matanya masih terpaku pada gadis berambut coklat cantik itu.

Theo dan si gadis memandang Draco penuh tanda Tanya dan menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Maaa…" ulang si gadis sedikit tidak sabar saat menunggu Draco yang tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa dan malah memandangnya seperti seekor singa yang menemukan kelinci buruannya untuk santapan makan siangnya.

Theo segera menyenggol pinggang Draco untuk menyadarkan Draco dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan siku tangan kanannya.

"aww" Draco tersadar dari lamunannya dan meringgis. Ia lalu menatap Theo dengan tatapan membunuh, sepertinya sikutan Theo terlalu kasar sehingga Draco kesakitan.

"maa.. maa apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba membuat Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari Theo dan menatap gadis itu.

"maa..maa.." Draco mulai terbata dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, entah apa yang harus ia katakan.. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar kalau daritadi dua orang lainnya memperhatikan dirinya.

Gadis itu memandang Draco dengan pandangan bertanya, mungkin penasaran. Membuat Draco jadi salah tingkah. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya saat Draco bertambah gugup.

'mata yang indah' batin Draco

'Sial! Jangan memandangku seperti itu nona..' keluh Draco dalam hati.

Mungkinkah Draco jatuh cinta pada gadis itu dipandangan pertama ?

"maa.. mantelmu bagus. Yaa , mantelmu bagus..'' kata Draco akhirnya. Dia sedikit bernafas lega saat bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama,

"apa matamu masih normal?" Tanya Hermione

"err , yaa tentu saja." Jawab Draco setengah yakin setengah tidak yakin.

"aku tidak memakai mantel disaat musim panas seperti ini. Membawanya pun aku tidak.." kata Gadis itu memberitahu.

Mata Draco membelalak, dia baru menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya itu memang tidak memakai mantel. Sementara itu, disebelah Draco, Theo sedang berusaha menahan tawanya yang bisa saja meledak kapanpun. Dan Theo sukses menahannya saat mendapatkan death glare secara Cuma-Cuma dari temannya itu.

"Well.. dia memang sedikit konslet, nona.." kata Theo lebih kepada si gadis. Draco melotot pada Theo, "ahh, dan mungkin maksudnya tadi itu, maaf.. yaa kan Drake?" Theo melanjutkan sekaligus bertanya dan melirik Draco.

Draco yang ditanya secara dadakan itu terkejut, tapi toh dia mengangguk. Setidaknya alasan Theo lebih masuk akal ketimbang alasan Draco.

Berterima kasihlah pada Theo, Drake..

Sepertinya gadis itu tidak percaya pada alasan kedua pemuda ini, tapi dia diam saja. Enggan untuk berkomentar dan bertanya lebih jauh, itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, pikir gadis itu.

"Dan sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menatap curiga pada Draco dan Theo.

"aku hanya mengantar dia.." jawab Theo, tersenyum.

"Dan kau?"

"tentu saja ke toilet…" jawab Draco agak bingung.

"ke toilet?"

"yaa.." ujar Draco mantap.

"untuk apa?" introgasi Hermione.

"menurut kau?" Tanya Draco balik, ada sedikit nada tersinggung dalam suaranya karena si gadis terus-terusan bertanya dan menatapnya curiga.

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku kau sedang mencoba untuk mengintip para gadis."

Seru si gadis cuek.

"maksudmu kau menuduhku?" Tanya Draco semakin bingung.

"yahh, kau masuk dalam toilet wanita. Bagaimana aku tidak mau menuduhmu?" Gadis cantik itu menunjuk papan pengenal diatas pintu yang bertuliskan 'ladies' "toilet laki-laki disebelah sana.." tunjuk gadis itu kearah yang berbeda.

Draco membelalak untuk yang kedua kalinya, Theo yang teringat kesalahan Draco saat masuk toilet tadi mencoba untuk menahan tawanya lagi. Draco memang benar-benar bodoh, batin Theo.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat papan besar bertuliskan 'ladies' memang terpasang diatas pintu putih itu. Wajah Draco seketika berubah warna menjadi merah, kentara sekali kalau ia memang sangat malu. Draco hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya selain kata 'hah'. Menit selanjutnya, Draco memberikan tatapan mematikan lagi untuk Theo yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang, bodoh?" bisik Draco pada Theo.

"Maaf mate, tadi aku sudah coba. Tapi kau keburu masuk," jawab Theo tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

"Dan, maaf.. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak menghalangi jalanku?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya gadis itu langsung menerobos melewati Draco dan Theo.

"aku.." Draco ingin sekali bilang kalau ia tidak menyadari itu toilet perempuan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kosakata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Jadi, hanya kata 'aku' saja yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"jujur saja, aku meragukan kalau matamu masih normal. Sebaiknya kau periksakan pada dokter." Gadis itu masuk kedalam toilet tanpa memandang lagi pada keduanya, ia bahkan menghiraukan Draco yang masih shock. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu keluar lagi, dan sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu.

''ahh yaa, hanya sekedar info untukmu..'' kata gadis itu, menunjuk Draco yang masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri. "resleting celanamu, terbuka." Dia melanjutkan dan langsung masuk kedalam toilet.

Draco terbelalak lagi, wajahnya yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat seperti vampire. Ia segera menutup resleting celananya dengan segera.

Kali ini Theo sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ''…'' Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Ia memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tawa yang berlebihan, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"terus saja tertawa Nott.." Draco memanggil Theo dengan nama marganya, dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik. Biasanya Draco akan memanggil teman dengan nama marganya hanya jika ia sedang marah. Dan itu sama sekali bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bergurau dengannya.

Draco terlihat kesal dan malu. Dan entah, mana yang kadarnya lebih besar.

"…." Theo tertawa lebih kencang lagi, ekspresi Draco yang sedang malu memang membuatnya bisa tertawa keras. "maaf Draco, tapi jujur saja..tadi itu sangat konyol, hahahahahahaa.." katanya disela-sela tawanya.

Draco mendengus melihat Theo terus menertawakan tingkah bodohnya didepan seorang gadis cantik. Ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena kalau ia ada diposisi Theo, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Theo saat ini.

"Draco, sebenarnya apa yang tadi akan kau katakan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Theo, penasaran. Ia sekarang sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan tawa dahsyatnya.

"errr, aku..aku.. tadii…" Draco terbata lagi, entah kenapa hari ini Draco sepertinya senang sekali terbata. "tadiakumaubilangkalaudiamanis." Ucap Draco cepat.

Theo mengernyitkan dahi, Draco berkata cepat sehingga dirinya tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, "maaf, aku tidak dengar.." ucap Theo jujur.

Draco mendengus lagi, dan kemudian menghela nafas pendek mencoba untuk lebih relax, "aku tadi mau bilang kalau dia manis.." ujar Draco dengan nada lebih tenang.

Seketika itu juga tawa Theo kembali menggelegar, kali ini bahkan lebih keras lagi. "…"

"kenapa kau tertawa? Bukankah aku benar?" Tanya Draco polos, baru kali ini Draco bertanya dan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi seperti anak lima tahun yang minta dibelikan permen oleh ayahnya.

"hahahahaha.." Theo masih saja tertawa, "kau memang benar, aku setuju itu.."

"lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

"karena kau bodoh.."

"ap-hey!"

"kau bodoh.. karena kau mengatakan hal yang bodoh Draco.. hahahahaa" Theo berkata masih dengan tawanya. "kalau kau mau memujinya, kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan kata 'ajaib' itu?" lanjutnya dengan menekankan suaranya pada kata 'ajaib'

"aku..aku, aku hanya malu mengakuinya.." aku Draco.

"hahahahahahahahahaa.. apa kau tidak sadar Drake, wajahmu tidak pantas untuk malu, karena tingkahmu tadi sudah memalukan.. hahahahahahahaa" ejek Theo sambil terus tertawa dan memegangi perutnya. Sesekali dia menyeka airmatanya.

"kau tertawa terus…" ujar Draco, menatap tajam Theo.

"hahahahahahahaa.. sudahlah, ayo kita kembali. Harry dan Ron sudah menunggu sebuah cerita yang akan menarik." Ajak Theo pada Draco.

Draco melotot, "kau harus berjanji tidak akan menceritakan ini pada mereka berdua, Theo.."

Theo mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara dan tersenyum jail, "Whoaa.. maaf sobat, tapi aku tidak janji.."

"kau! Kalau kau berani, akan kupenggal kepalamu.." ancam Draco..

"hooo.. aku takuuuuuttt," ujar Theo dengan suara dan ekspresi ketakutan yang sengaja dibuat-buat, "tapi, kurasa kau akan rugi kalau memenggal kepalaku" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"kenapa aku rugi..?" Tanya Draco.

"karena kau akan kehilangan sahabatmu yang tampan ini kalau kau memenggal kepalaku, Malfoy.." ucap Theo dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Dan Draco memutar bola mata abu-abunya.

"Draco.. kalau kau terus memutar bola matamu, ku jamin dalam waktu 1*24 jam bola matamu akan melompat keluar.." seru Theo dengan nada seserius mungkin, berbalik terbanding dengan seringai jahil yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"hooo.. kau lucu Theo,," ujar Draco malas dan segera berlalu dari hadapan temannya itu.

oOo

Harry dan Ron melambaikan tangan mereka saat melihat dua temannya, Draco dan Theo memasuki kantin yang belum terlalu ramai dengan Theo yang tertawa.

"kalian lama sekali.." ujar Ron..

"maaf," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Draco.

"kami mengalami sedikit kejadian menarik.." Theo berkata sambil mengerling kearah Draco.

"apa itu yang membuat kau tertawa Theo?" Harry bertanya.

Theo menyeringai penuh arti, "yahh.." jawabnya singkat.

"sepertinya menarik.." ucap Harry

"sangat.."

"apa itu?" Tanya Ron bersemangat sekaligus penasaran.

"tadi Draco melakukan hal bodoh didepan seorang gadis cantik.." Theo mengerling sekali lagi pada Draco.

Sedangkan Draco hanya pasrah menyerahkan nasibnya pada sang dewa keberuntungan berharap Theo tidak menceritakan kejadian konyol itu pada Harry dan Ron yang pasti akan tertawa.

Tapi sayang, keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Theo menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu pada dua temannya secara detail, sedetail-detailnya. Lengkap. Dari A-Z. Dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Dari awal sampai akhir.

Dan alhasil, mungkin semua sudah bisa menebak. Yapp, Harry dan Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling dilantai. Ok, itu terlalu berlebihan! Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Theo kembali menceritakan pengalaman konyolnya pada satu-satunya sahabat perempuan mereka, Pansy Parkinson. Saat gadis itu bergabung dengan mereka berempat. Draco menggeram dan menekuk mukanya yang sedari tadi sudah kusut. (?)

Great! Ini hari yang sangat INDAH dan BERSEJARAH bagi Draco Malfoy.

"hahahaa.. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sekonyol itu Drake.." seru Ron ketika Theo sudah selesai menceritakan semua aibnya.

"kau bodoh.." komentar Harry.

"yahh.. kau melakukan kesalahan dalam waktu singkat sebanyak 3 kali… Woow, rekor untukmu Mr. Prefect.." ujar Pansy, pura-pura kagum.

"bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan mantelnya bagus, padahal saat ini musim panas. Dan parahnya lagi dia tidak memakai mantel. Hahahaa" ledek Harry dan tawanya semakin keras.

"Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan rekomendasi kata mantel untuk menggantikan manis? Perbandingannya sangat jauh Draco.. hahahaa," Ron berkata lagi.

"kurasa aku akan memberikan tropi untuk orang yang sudah merekomendasikan itu.." usul Theo.

Harry, Ron, dan Pansy tertawa semakin jadi, (jadi siluman?) Draco hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan menyeruput minumannya sendiri.

"Dan kupikir usul gadis itu sangat brilian. Menyuruhmu untuk pergi kedokter mata. Hahahahaha, apa kau tidak membaca tulisan dipapan toilet itu Draco?" Tanya Harry usil.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidup laki-laki. Menutup resleting celana adalah hal yang sangat wajib untuk pria. Hahahaaa," ejek Ron.

"aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan penggemarmu katakan kalau mereka tahu pangeran mereka lupa menutup resleting celananya… hahahahaaa," ledek Theo, kalau urusan ledek-meledek serahkan pada Theo. Dia ahlinya, dan Theo adalah salah satu manusia mungkin dimuka bumi ini yang paling jago dalam urusan meledek.

"kurasa mereka akan berkata begini," Pansy berdeham "Dracoooo…kami rela bunuh diri untuk berada diposisi gadis itu. Cepatlah bunuh kami…" seru Pansy menirukan suara seorang gadis dengan suara cempreng dan manja yang sangat dibuat-buat, dan sukses mengundang tawa Theo, Harry dan Ron.

"ha ha ha, ya itu lucu." Sahut Draco sebal. "Tertawalah sepuas kalian,"

"…" Theo, Harry, Ron, dan Pansy menuruti perintah Draco.

Setelah puas menertawakan Draco, mereka berempat meminum minuman mereka dengan sekali teguk. Rasanya tenggorokan mereka sudah kering kerontang karena tawa mereka sendiri.

Draco menyangga dagunya, bosan. Bosan mendengar teman-temannya meledek. Bosan dengan nasib dan kesialan yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Hey Draco, bukankah itu gadis tadi?" Theo memberitahu Draco dan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada pintu masuk kantin. Draco mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Theo. Sebuah senyum yang mungkin akan membuat para fans girlnya tidak berkutik, merekah dibibirnya.

"Hermione?" Harry dan Ron bertanya serempak saat melihat siapa gadis yang ditunjuk Theo sekaligus gadis yang sudah membuat temannya menjadi manusia paling bodoh dan konyol hari ini.

"kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Draco balik dan membalikkan tubuhnya 180° agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki berambut hitam acak dan laki-laki berambut merah.

"Dia teman sekelas kami," ujar Harry memberitahu.

"kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau dikelas kalian ada gadis secantik dia?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bertanya.." ucap Ron cuek dan kembali meminum minumannya.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Her..Her..Hermoni?" tanya Draco sembari mencoba mengingat nama sang gadis.

"Hermione, Drake.." kata Theo, Harry, Ron dan Pansy mengoreksi.

"yayayaa… siapapun.." kata Draco tidak peduli dan meneruskan memandang Hermione. "Bukankah dia gadis yang cantik?" tanya Draco entah pada siapa.

"kau tahu, menurutku seleranya terlalu tinggi.." bisik Ron pada tiga orang lainnya.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Pansy penasaran.

"Dia gadis yang sulit didapatkan.." kali ini Harry yang menjawab.

Theo dan Pansy tidak ada yang bertanya, mereka membiarkan Harry atau Ron saja yang berbicara. Karna memang mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal gadis yang bernama Hermione itu. Sementara Draco? Dia masih saja memandangi Hermione lekat-lekat.

"Menurut Seamus, teman dekatnya sewaktu diSMA. Hermione adalah gadis popular yang sangat amat sulit untuk didapatkan bahkan untuk didekati saja, sangat sulit." Ron memberitahu.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Theo.

Pansy mengangguk, "iiya. Sedangkan Seamus saja bisa menjadi teman dekatnya?"

"Seamus teman kecil sekaligus tetangganya. Jadi mereka dekat,'' Harry menjawab.

Pansy dan Theo menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti dan mulutnya hanya membentuk huruf 'O' besar.

"Jadi menurutku, kemungkinan Draco bisa mendekatinya hanya…." Harry menutul-nutulkan jarinya kebibir. "0,01%" ucap Harry setelah berpikir keras.

Kali ini Ron mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Harry. "Draco sebaiknya menyerah.."

"Heyy.. aku mendengar kalian," seru Draco, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione dan menatap Harry, Theo, Ron dan Pansy bergantian.

Ke-Empat temannya nyengir kuda pada Draco dan langsung menyeruput minuman mereka lagi.

"Dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Ingat! Aku. Tidak. Akan. Menyerah!" kata Draco lagi dan memberikan penekanan pada 4 kata terakhir.

Pansy mendongkak menatap Draco, "kau yakin? Hermione cewek yang sulit didapatkan Drake." Tanya sekaligus kata Pansy, 'sedikit' –well, ok- tidak yakin pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk mantap dan bersemangat, "yapp"

Pansy mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "terserahlah.." dan kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Draco tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Theo yang lebih dulu melihat Draco beranjak langsung bertanya, "mau kemana?"

"berkenalan dengan Hermione.." jawabnya singkat.

Theo membelalakan mata, Pansy, Ron dan Harry langsung mendongkak menatap Draco dengan pandangan, yang-benar-saja.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya, "Draco, jangan berbuat hal bodoh lagi.."

"kau akan membuat dirimu malu lagi.." ujar Theo.

"Sebaiknya duduk kembali.." perintah Pansy.

"Dan lebih baik cari cewek yang lain. Tapi jangan Hermione, dia terlalu sulit. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan cewek manapun yang kau inginkan.." bujuk Harry.

Draco menyeringai, "tepat sekali Harry.." Draco melanjutkan "aku tahu aku bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang aku inginkan. Dan yang aku inginkan adalah Hermione.." ujarnya dan menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah asyik tertawa dengan 4 teman lainnya disalah satu meja kantin.

"Tap…" Pansy masih berusaha membujuk Draco agar tidak menjalankan misinya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Malfoy.." ucapnya dengan nada final dan percaya diri.

Theo, Harry, Ron, dan Pansy melongo dan menatap punggung temannya yang mulai menjauh dari meja tempat mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti Draco…" ujar Theo setelah tersadar dari kecengoannya, "Well..aku memang yakin tidak yakin pada Draco. Tapi kurasa akan ada hal menarik yang harus kita dengar.." katanya lagi sambil menyeringai menatap ketiga temannya yang lain bergantian.

oOo

Draco berjalan dengan gagah menuju salah satu meja disudut kantin sekolahnya, dimana 5 orang remaja sedang berkumpul dan tertawa. Dua orang pemuda, dan 3 orang gadis.

Theo, Harry, Ron dan Pansy mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa disadari oleh Draco.

"Hallo.." sapa Draco ramah saat ia sudah mencapai meja yang dituju. "Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" pintanya sopan sambil tersenyum.

2 orang teman Hermione, Lavender dan Parvati terpesona melihat Draco yang sangat tampan itu. Ditambah lagi senyum mautnya yang mampu membuat para gadis terbengong-bengong saat menatapnya. Beda halnya dengan dua teman Hermione yang laki-laki, Seamus dan Dean yang memandang sebal pada Draco. Apalagi rambut pirang platinanya yang terlihat sangat halus, membuat mereka berdua bertambah iri saja. Seamus dan Dean sudah sangat ingin menendang Draco agar bisa menjauh dari mereka. Sedangkan Hermione? Dia tidak memperdulikan Draco dan menganggap Draco tidak ada. Ia terus saja memakan camilan miliknya.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanyanya lagi dengan lebih ramah. Lavender dan Parvati mengangguk bersemangat, beda dengan Seamus dan Dean yang sudah mulai mencibir.

"Terima kasih.." kata Draco lagi. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah Hermione. Lavender dan Parvati masih terpana menatap Draco. Tapi Seamus, mukanya sudah memerah menahan kesal.

"hii.." sapa Draco pada Hermione. "kenalkan, aku Draco Malfoy.." ucapnya mengenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Hermione menoleh kesamping, kearah Draco dengan malas. "ohh.. bukankah kau yang tadi bilang kalau mantelku bagus, padahal aku tidak memakai mantel diudara sepanas ini.. kau juga yang masuk kedalam toilet perempuan.." kata Hermione tidak peduli, dan tidak memperhatikan Draco yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah serta teman-temannya yang terkekeh.

"Tadi aku tidak menyadari itu toilet perempuan.." ujarnya lirih.

Draco berharap aibnya yang terakhir tidak akan dibuka oleh perempuan yang ia suka itu.

Theo, Harry, Ron dan Pansy kembali tertawa. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengira kalau temannya yang seorang Malfoy bisa dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Padahal biasanya Draco-lah yang membuat para gadis melakukan hal-hal memalukan untuk agar bisa mengenalnya. Dunia sungguh sudah terbalik. Ckckckckckckk ..

"umm.. dan kalau tidak salah, kau tadi lupa menutup resleting celanamu kan ?" tanya Hermione cuek, "sudah ditutup?" tanyanya lagi dan meneruskan makannya yang tadi sempat berhenti sebentar.

Wajah Draco sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah, semerah kepiting rebus mungkin. Harapan terakhirnya pada Hermione pupus sudah. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak peduli kalau teman-temannya tertawa.

"err…'' hanya itu yang berhasil Draco ucapkan saat itu.

"mau apa kau kesini..?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Draco tersenyum, senang saat Hermione mengubah topic. "berkenalan denganmu.." jawabnya.

"kau pikir aku mau?" sahut Hermione sekenanya.

Draco membelalak. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berkata begitu pada Draco. Tapi, itu tidak membuat semangat Draco untuk mengenal Hermione kendur. Malah ia semakin ingin mengenal Hermione lebih jauh lagi.

Harry, Theo, Ron, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus dan Dean lagi-lagi tertawa.

"err .. aku tidak tahu, makanya aku mencoba.." kata Draco malu. Hermione tidak menjawab ataupun memandang Draco. "Jadi, siapa namamu nona?" tanya Draco. Sekarang, rasa percaya dirinya sudah tumbuh lagi.

"kau bisa lihat ditanda pengenalku.." sahut Hermione.

Sebenarnya Draco sudah tahu nama Hermione, tapi dalam perkenalan diperlukan banyak basa-basi. Draco melihat kesaku kemeja Hermione, dan melihat tanda pengenalnya disana.

''Hermione.. nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya.."ujar Draco mulai merayu. Tapi sayang dia tidak menyadari pada siapa ia bicara.

Hermione menyeringai, "rayuanmu itu, terlalu monoton. Harusnya kau tahu itu, tuan.."

Draco tercengang, Hermione benar-benar gadis yang berbeda. Dia tidak mudah didekati dengan hanya sekedar rayuan atau wajah yang tampan.

Keeempat sahabat Draco dan Lavender serta Parvati juga ikut tercengang, bagaimana tidak? Draco adalah pemuda yang tampan dan ia bahkan rela membual untuk mendekatinya, tapi Hermione bersikap begitu cuek padanya. Sedangkan Seamus dan Dean, keduanya tersenyum puas dan bangga pada Hermione.

"Well.. program apa yang akan kau ambil?'' tanya Draco lagi, ternyata ia sama sekali belum menyerah.

"entahlah."

''kalau begitu, ambil musik saja. Aku juga akan mengambil musik, musik kann…" ucapan Draco terpotong….

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu dan tidak bertanya. Ok?" seru Hermione tidak sabar dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Hermione…" panggil Lavender dan Parvati serempak dan segera mengejarnya.

"Rasakan.." ujar Dean puas.

"Memangnya enak.. hah," ledek Seamus dan dengan itu mereka berlalu meninggalkan Draco yang masih terbengongb karena shock.

Harry, Ron, Theo dan Pansy menghampiri Draco. Mereka masih menertawakan sahabatnya Draco dengan keras.

"kubilang apa? Kau akan dipermalukan lagi Drake.." celutuk Theo.

"Sudahlah Mate.. kau bisa dapatkan yang lebih cantik darinya.." Ron tersenyum menyemangati Draco dan merangkul Draco.

''Biarkan dia pergi.." kali ini Pansy yang menyemangati Draco dan merangkul Draco lagi dari arah yang berbeda dengan Ron.

"Yahh.. daripada kau akan malu karena ditolak olehnya.." Harry nyengir.

Draco kembali menyeringai, "ini baru awal guys.."

Theo melotot, "kau gila. Jelas-jelas dia tidak menyukaimu Drake.." celoteh Theo agak sedikit kesal.

"Dengar! Suatu saat dia, Hermione. Cepat atau lambat akan jadi pacarku, lalu istriku, lalu ibu dari anak-anakku lucuku, dan nenek dari cucu-cucuku.." kata Draco keras kepala.

"Dracoooo…" Theo, Harry, Ron dan Pansy mendesah putus asa.

"Catat kata-kataku barusan! Catat.."

Theo memijat dahinya, Pansy mendengus dan menenggelaman wajahnya kedalam telapa tangan dan Harry serta Ron menggelengkan kepala masing-masing, frustasi. Draco memang orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dan sekali ia punya keinginan, maka keinginannya itu harus ia dapatkan apapun caranya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

huh, ahirnya selesaiiiiiii..

sebenernya gak pede ngepublish nih cerita. Tapi, daripada gak dipublish, sayang kan?

pleaseee, reviewnya. Saya yakin, para readers orang yang baik hati. Jadi, tolong review yaa..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bukan punya gue, deh. Sueeerrr -_-v

Pairing: Draco-Hermione , Harry-Luna , Theo-Ginny

Summary: Draco terus memikirkannya, memikirkan gadis itu, gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya. Apa lagi kehebohan yang Draco buat? Check this.. RnR please,

WARNING! OOC parah. Double GAJE. No Magic, No Voldy Moldy, No Hogwarts! DraMione muggle version ..

**I AM FALLING IN LOVE**

Keesokan harinya, Draco bergegas meluncur ke kampusnya, dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar-kobar dihatinya. Masih jelas, wajah gadis yang sejak kemarin singgah dipikirannya. Dan tiap kali, Draco mengingat bagaimana gadis itu bicara, ia selalu tersenyum. Bahkan saat makan malam dan sarapan. Membuat kedua orangtua Draco mengernyitkan dahi, ketika memergoki anak tunggal mereka sedang tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Narcissa Malfoy pada anaknya, Draco Malfoy.

Draco masih saja terus tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak makanannya yang sama sekali belum ia makan.

"Draco?" panggil Narcissa lagi.

"yaa, mum?"

"Kau kenapa?" Narcissa mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Draco balik.

Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco, menyimpan sendoknya dan menatap anaknya yang masih saja tersenyum, "Kau daritadi tersenyum terus, nak,"

"Ah, tidak kok Dad.." kilah Draco tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya, yng malah makin membuat kedua Malfoy senior itu terheran.

"Aku berangkat dulu dad," lanjut Draco seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan mengecup singkat pipi ibunya tercinta, "bye, mum.."

Kedua orang tua Draco memandangi anak mereka dengan pandangan bertanya. Tidak biasanya Draco seriang tadi.

"Anakmu aneh sekali, Cissy," kata Lucius cuek.

Narcissa melotot memandangi suaminya yang sedang melahap sarapannya dengan lahap, dan tenang. Seolah, ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, "Hey, dia anakmu juga, Lucius Malfoy,"

oOo

Draco memarkirkan motor sport kawazaki ZX 10R miliknya dikawasan parkir yang sudah disediakan. Ia mulai mengarahkan kakinya menuju dalam gedung tempatnya belajar dan menerima ilmu. Sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan.

Dengan gayanya yang terlihat sedikit angkuh namun berkharisma, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang proposional, serta dengan wajahnya yang tampan, tidak sedikit gadis yang terpana saat melihat sang pemuda Malfoy.

Draco menyadari sensasi yang ia hadirkan untuknya sendiri, dan ia sangat menikmati tatapan lapar para gadis2 itu. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja memberikan senyuman 'Selamat Pagi'nya -yang menurut para gadis sangat menawan-, saat mendapati beberapa orang gadis tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Masih dengan gaya yang menurutnya 'keren', Draco mengeluarkan iPhone warna hijaunya dari saku celana seragamnya. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu memainkan iPhone kesayangannya dengan satu tangan. Satu tangannya lagi ia masukkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Draco," panggil sebuah suara dari arah belakang Draco. Draco tahu suara siapa itu, bahkan tanpa melihatnya sekalipun.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya 180º untuk melihat si pemanggil, "Hai, Harry," sapa Draco, saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

Harry mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sahabatnya, Draco, "Mau ke TU?" tanya Harry saat ia sudah mencapai titik yang ditujunya.

Draco mengangguk singkat dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, bersama dengan Harry.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut. Aku juga mau kesana.."

"Okee.."

"Ron, Theo, dan Pansy mana?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru datang.." Jawab Draco tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada orang yang bertanya.

"Oh.."

Kedua pemuda tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa berbicara. Draco sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Harry sibuk memandangi para gadis seksi dikampusnya.

"Halloo, cantik," goda Harry saat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bernama Leanne lewat. Dan hanya dibalas oleh kikik geli sang gadis.

"Hey, mate," kata Draco seraya menyimpan iPhonenya dan merangkul Harry dengan sebelah tangannya, "bukankah kau itu sudah berpacaran dengan Luna?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

Draco melepaskan rangkulannya dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menatap prihatin pemuda bermata emerald dihadapannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"

Harry semakin bingung. Bodoh? Kenapa?

Menyadari raut muka sahabatnya yang kebingungan, Draco melanjutkan, "Kau itu centil sekali. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kau itu punya pacar seperti Luna, yang bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari gadis tadi," seru Draco panjang lebar.

Harry mengerti sekarang, "Hoo.. Apa kau lupa, Luna tidak disini, Draco Malfoy.." Senyum kemenangan merekah dibibirnya, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

Draco tidak mau kalah, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyeringai, "Dan apa perlu kuingatkan, kalau aku juga menyimpan nomor telepon Luna, Harry Potter?"

Skak!

Senyum kemenangan yang tadinya tercetak diwajah tampan Harry, sekarang digantikan oleh wajah pucat.

"Err, ituu.." Harry menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hentikan atau kulaporkan?" tawar Draco.

"Err..kuhentikan.." jawab Harry pelan nyaris menjadi bisikan.

"Apaaa?" Tanya Draco memastikan.

"Aku berhenti, kau puas?" Jawab pemuda berambut hitam acak itu, dengan nada agak sedikit sewot.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Senyum kemenangan kini jadi berganti merekah dibibir tipis Malfoy muda itu, "Ayo, Theo dan Ron sudah menunggu kita.." Ajak Draco sambil terus berjalan mendahului Harry yang masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil terus menggerutu.

"Tunggu sampai kau punya pacar, Malfoy," teriak Harry kencang, dan membuat beberapa mata terpaksa menolehkan wajah mereka karena merasa terganggu.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa berbalik memandang Harry, Draco berkata, "Hoo, kalau aku sudah punya pacar, aku tidak akan sepertimu, Potter," ia melanjutkan, "apalagi kalau pacarku Hermione.."

oOo

"Mana Draco dan Harry?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat pada sahabat rambut merahnya yang sedang asyik memandangi selembar kertas ditangannya.

Ron Weasley mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Tadi Draco bilang dia sudah datang, tunggu saja.." Jawabnya dan menoleh singkat pada Theo yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sebelum akhirnya Ron mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada selembar kertas ditangannya.

Theo hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari ransel berwarna hitamnya. Ia tersenyum manis saat mendapati sebuah tulisan dilayar ponselnya, _'One Massage Received: Ginny'_

Theo segera menekan tombol '_Ok'_, dan membaca sms dari Ginny dalam hati. Senyumnya semakin merekah, saat kata terakhir selesai ia baca. Ron yang berdiri disebelahnya, keheranan melihat sahabat karibnya itu tersenyum sendiri, persis seperti orang gila yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ron tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan nada penasaran dalam suaranya.

"Huh?" Gumam Theo pelan.

Dahi Ron mengernyit melihat sikap aneh Theo. Ia menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada dahi Theo sebentar, "Tidak panas,"

"Hey, apa-apaan kau itu, Weasley? Kau pikir aku sakit?" Tanya Theo galak.

"Habis, kau senyum-senyum sendiri.." Jawab Ron tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah yang tercetak diwajah tampannya.

Bukannya marah, Theo malah tersenyum semakin lebar, "Adikmu itu, ternyata lebih manis dari yang kukira.."

"Adikku? Ginny maksudmu?" Tanya Ron memastikan. Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja iya..

Theo memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Memangnya kau punya adik selain Ginny?"

"Memangnya kenapa dia?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memberikan ponselnya pada Ron dan menunjukan sms dari Ginny pada kakak termudanya. Ron semakin heran, tapi dia tetap mengambil ponsel yang diberikan oleh Theo. Ron kemudian membacakan sms dari Ginny dengan volume suara yang agak sedikit keras.

"'_Selamat pagi, sayang.. Kau sudah sarapan 'kan? Jangan sampai tidak yaa.. Aku tidak mau dihari pertamamu kuliah, kau justru kelaparan.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, dan..i love you..'"_

"Dia pacarku," ucap Theo bangga seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya..

"Dan dia adikku, Theodore Nott.." Seru Ron sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung sahabat tercintanya itu, "Jadi, kalau kau sampai berani-beraninya mengecewakan dia, kau akan aku hapus dari daftar sahabat favoriteku. Kau mengerti?" Ancam Ron.

Theo mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara dengan gestur menyerah dan menyeringai, "Whoaaa, tenang saja, kakak ipar," kata Theo dan menekankan suaranya pada dua kata terakhir, sementara itu Ron hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Theo memanggilnya kakak ipar, "Aku, Theodore Nott, orang yang paling tampan setampan Brad Pitt ini, tidak akan mengecewakan adikmu, Ginevra Molly Weasley.."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Jawab Ron dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Theo dengan sedikit keras.

oOo

Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan, sambil tertawa dan merangkul satu sama lain. Mereka terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama. Sesampainya diruangan yang mereka tuju, Ginny dan Luna langsung bergegas menuju bangku mereka yang juga bersebelahan.

"Aku penasaran, seperti apa gadis yang disukai oleh Draco?" Kata Luna memulai kembali obrolannya dengan Ginny yang tadi sempat terhenti sebentar.

Ginny menyimpan tasnya diatas meja sebelum mengangguk dan menoleh pada Luna, "Yaa, aku juga penasaran. Theo dan Ron bilang, kalau gadis itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis lain yang menyukai Draco.."

"Kupikir, dia gadis yang hebat.."

"Yah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kalau tidak, Draco tidak mungkin menyukainya, 'kan?"

Luna mengangguk, "Biasanya Draco yang menolak seorang gadis, tapi sekarang? Malah dia yang ditolak oleh seorang gadis.."

"APAAAAAa?" Teriak seorang gadis gemuk tepat disebelah Luna dan Ginny, membuat mereka berdua berjenggit kaget.

"Bisa tidak sih, bertanya dengan cara yang normal saja?" Teriak Ginny tidak kalah kencangnya.

"Kau bisa membunuh kami, Millicent.." Tambah Luna sambil terus mengelus dadanya yang berdetak tidak beraturan.

Gadis gemuk bernama Millicent itu memasang cengiran khasnya, "Sorry," katanya "Aku hanya ingin memastikan benar atau tidak pendengaranku, tentang Draco yang ditolak oleh seorang gadis?"

Luna dan Ginny saling berpandangan sebentar dan menatap Millicent kembali yang tengah menunggu jawaban dari dua orang sahabar itu. Luna mengangguk, "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Millicent lagi dan berseri.

Luna dan Ginny mengangguk lagi, "Lalu kenapa?" Kali ini Ginny yang bertanya.

Secercah rona merah muda muncul dikedua pipi bulatnya, "hohohohoo," Millicent menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang besarnya tidak kalah besar dari tubuhnya, "Aku hanya bahagia saja,"

"Bahagia?" Tanya Luna dan Ginny bersamaan.

"Yaa.. Dengan begitu status pangeran Malfoyku masih single, dan aku bebas melakukan pendekatan dengannya kapanpun dan dimanapun.."

Luna menutup mulutnya, berusaha dengan susah payah menahan tawanya yang bisa saja meledak detik ini juga. Ginny sendiri menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sementara itu, Millicent masih saja terus menerawang, mungkin memimpikan pangeran Malfoynya.

"Yaa, dia mungkin ditolak sekarang. Tapi aku yakin, Draco tidak akan menyerah secepat dia mengenalnya." Ujar Ginny memberitahu.

Wajah Millicent seketika itu juga berubah menjadi merah menahan marah, dan 3 detik kemudian, "…."

Luna dan Ginny menutup telinga mereka, begitupun dengan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tangis Millicent bahkan lebih merusak pendengaran daripada suara mesin pabrik.

Perhatian Ginny teralih pada getar ponsel yang ada disakunya, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan inbox.

"Sms dari Theo?" tanya Luna yang sudah tahu pasti, jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Dia tahu, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak akan tersenyum lebar kalau dia tidak menerima sms dari pacar ter'Cinta'nya.

Ginny mengangguk bersemangat, "Kau mau lihat?" Tawar Ginny.

Luna mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Ginny langsung menunjukan sms dari Theo pada Luna. Dan Luna langsung membacanya dalam hati, _'Selamat pagi juga, sayang. Aku sudah sarapan, kok. Lagipula, dengan mendapat sms darimu saja aku sudah merasa kenyang. Oh iya, jangan memikirkanku terus ya? Aku tahu, aku ini tampan. Tapi, aku tidak mau ketampananku ini justru akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu. Ron akan membunuhku, kalau sampai itu terjadi. Oke, aku tahu sekarang kau pasti sedang tersenyum, dan..cepat hapus senyummu itu..! Aku tidak mau kau di sangka gila karena tersenyum pada ponselmu.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga, my dear baby..'_

"Kurasa, justru Theo yang sudah mulai gila.." komentar Luna saat ia sudah selesai membaca sms dari pacar Ginny itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya orang gila saja yang mengirim sms sepanjang itu. Bukankah sudah jelas, sms itu singkatan dari _Short Massage Service_, dan dia mengirim sms sepanjang itu?"

Ginny tertawa mendengar ucapan Luna. Luna benar, kalau smsnya sepanjang itu, itu sudah tidak bisa lagi di sebut _Short Massage _tapi _Long Massage._

"Bagaimana weekendmu, Luna?' Tanya Ginny disela-sela tawanya.

Luna mendengus pelan, ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan menempatkan tangan kanannya didepan dadanya, "Membosankan.. Harry harus berkunjung kerumah neneknya. Jadi yah, kita tidak bertemu.."

"Harry pasti akan menggantinya.." Ujar Ginny tampak bersimpati dan tersenyum. Lunapun balas tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Dan, bagaimana weekendmu, Gin?"

Ginny tersenyum semakin lebar, "Menyenangkan.." Kata Ginny "Theo mengajakku bermain bola.."

"Bola, eh?"

oOo

"Itu Draco dan Harry.." Seru Ron keras. Mengalihkan perhatian Theo dari kertas yang tengah ia baca, dan mendongkak menatap 2 orang yang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Mana Pansy?" Tanya Harry.

Theo mengangkat bahu, "Aku belum bertemu dengannya,"

"Aku juga. Aku kira, dia bersama dengan kalian," jawab Ron.

Sambil berjalan kedalam ruang TU, Draco memukul kepala Ron dengan keras dan berkata, "Kalau daritadi Pansy bersama kami, Harry tidak akan menanyakannya, bodoh.."

"Memangnya enak," ledek Harry dan segera menyusul Draco masuk, sebelum ia juga menjadi sasaran dari pembalasan Ron.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit Draco dan Harry berada didalam ruang TU, mereka berdua keluar dengan 1 lembar kertas ditangan masing-masing. Kemudian, keempat pemuda itu mencocokan jadwal mereka. Beruntung jadwal mereka semua berpasangan, semua jadwal Draco sama dengan jadwal milik Theo. Dan semua jadwal kuliah Harry sama dengan jadwal kuliah Ron. Tapi, ada beberapa jadwal yang harus mereka ikuti bersama, seperti misalnya, Bahasa Sastra, Musik Klasik, Seni Fotografi dan Melukis, dan Drama. Dan jadwal kuliah pertama yang harus mereka ikuti bersama adalah, Musik Klasik.

"Yeah, kelas pertama kita sekarang, musik klasik.." Seru Theo bersemangat dan tampak antusias. Dan dibalas oleh sorakan dari Harry dan Ron. Harry, Ron, dan Theo memang sangat menyukai musik klasik, berbeda dengan sahabat rambut pirang mereka. Draco justru sama sekali tidak menyukai musik klasik. Baginya, musik klasik hanyalah musik pemandu menuju dunia mimpi.

"Yeah, kelas yang akan sangat membosankan.." Kata Draco mencemooh.. Ia lalu kembali mengeluarkan iPhone dari dalam saku celananya dan kembali memainkannya. Sesekali ia menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ron dari balik punggung Draco, membuat Draco sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, eh, itu, itu, bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya terbata dan segera menjauhkan iPhone miliknya dari pandangan menuntut dari ketiga temannya.

Theo, Ron, dan Harry, saling berpandangan, "Aku curiga ada yang kau sembunyikan," kata Theo.

"Ayolah, Drake, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lihat.." bujuk Ron dan ia bergerak semakin mendekati sahabatnya itu, memaksa Draco mundur selangkah demi selangkah, dan akhirnya punggung Draco harus menghantam dinding.

"Kalian mau apa? Mau memperkosaku? Aku masih normal, tahu. Aku masih menyukai perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Apalagi laki-laki seperti kalian.." Draco mulai meracau tidak jelas, yang malah membuat ketiga teman-temannya mengernyit memandang pemuda yang sudah terpojok itu.

Harry memutar bola mata emeraldnya, "Oh, yang benar saja.." katanya malas.

"Ron, bukankah itu Hermione?" Seru Theo tiba-tiba.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" Draco mencari-cari gadis berambut coklat itu kesegala arah yang bisa ia lihat.

"Nahh! Dapat!" Sorak Ron dan Harry, begitu mereka berhasil mengambil iPhone tersayang milik Draco Malfoy.

Draco melotot tidak percaya, "Kalian menipuKU!"

"Salah kau sendiri," Kata Ron tidak peduli dengan mimik muka Draco.

"Whooaaaa,, wanita berbiki-" Ucapan Harry terpotong, saat sebuah tangan membekap kencang mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh.." Bisik Draco dan melepaskan bekapannya dari Harry.

Harry nyengir, "Sorry," katanya.

"Draco, siapa ini?" Tanya Ron.

"Wajahnya familier," kata Theo

"Iya, sepertinya aku mengenalnya.." Tambah Harry.

"Tentu saja kalian mengenalnya, bodoh. Dia bibi Bellatrix,"

"Oh," Seru ketiganya bersamaan, tapi sedetik kemudia, "APAAAAA?"

Draco menutup telinganya, "Aduuh, tidak usah berteriak, bisa tidak sih?"

"Maaf," ujar Harry, Theo dan Ron bersamaan, lagi.

"Huh, tidak ada maaf bagimu,"

"Lenje,"

"Centil,"

"Sok imut," kata Harry, Ron dan Theo bergantian.

Draco pura-pura berpikir dan mengusap-usap dagunya, "Tapi, dipikir-pikir aku memang imut yaa?" gumam Draco percaya diri, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari tiga temannya.

"Oh, Tuhaaaannn. Apa dosaku, sehingga Kau memberiku sahabat yang kewarasannya kurang satu ton.." Sahut Ron, mengepalkan tangannya didada, seolah ia sedang benar-benar berdoa.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mengira kalau Bibi Bella bisa sesexy ini," kata Harry sambil menggerakkan tangannya secara bergelombang dari atas sampai bawah, "seperti gitar Spanyol, kau tahu?" Harry nyengir lebar pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hallo, guys.." Sapa seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang sebahu pada keempat sahabat laki-lakinya. Draco, Harry, Ron dan Theo berjenggit kaget, saat menyadari kehadiran Pansy.

"Hallo, Pans," Jawab keempatnya serempak dan segera menyembunyikan iPhone milik Draco.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Oh, ti..tidak kok, kami sedang tidak apa-apa, ya 'kan?" Theo tergagap.

"Yaa.. Kau sudah mengambil jadwal, Pans?" Jawab dan tanya Harry, mencoba mengalihkan kemanapun arah pembicaraan.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Pans' oleh Harry itu, mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang juga sama dengan milik Draco, Harry, Ron, dan Theo. Lalu ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Harry, yang sudah siap menerimanya.

"Coba kalian cocokan jadwal kalian dengan punyaku," usul Pansy. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada Theo yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Jadwal pertamamu sama dengan kami, Pans.." Ujar Ron, beberapa menit setelah ia membandingkan jadwal miliknya dengan Pansy.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah, jadwalmu sama denganku dan Theo, Pans.." Kata Draco yang sudah mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Yaiiiyyy…" Pansy bersorakan dan berhigh-five dengan Theo dan Draco.

oOo

Jam 9 tepat, jadwal pertama mereka dimulai. Tapi, mengingat kelas musik klasik ada dilantai 4, dan mereka berlima tidak mau mengambil resiko datang terlambat dikelas pertama mereka, jadi mereka berlima memutuskan untuk berangkat menuju kelas musik klasik, 15 menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai.

Harry, Ron, Theo dan Pansy berbincang seru tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya belajar musik klasik. Sementara itu Draco hanya mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya, tanpa antusias sama sekali. Sesekali ia hanya bergumam 'oh' atau 'hm', tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan.

"Ayolah, Drake.. Musik klasik juga menyenangkan.." Kata Theo berusaha membujuk sahabatnya untuk bisa menikmati kelas pertama mereka.

Draco memutar bola mata kelabu miliknya, dan memandang malas pada keempat temannya yang lain, "Yeah, bagi kalian mungkin menyenangkan. Tapi, bagiku, TIDAK.."

"Coba saja dulu," Ron ikut menyemangati.

"Tetap saja, musik klasik itu musik yang mem-" Ucapan Draco terpotong saat matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang sangat ia sukai memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan yang ia tuju.

"Ayo, cepat. Atau kita akan terlambat.." Ajak Draco yang moodnya sudah berubah 180º menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Ia bergegas menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan keempat temannya yang hanya memandang cengo pemuda berambut pirang platina itu.

"Kenapa di-" kata Pansy.

"Oh.." Kata Harry, Ron, Theo, dan Pansy serempak saat mereka juga melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan yang kemudian dimasuki oleh Draco.

oOo

Harry, Ron, Theo dan Pansy memasuki kelas musik klasik mereka beberapa menit setelah Draco memasukinya. Mereka berempat mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang Draco. Pansy duduk diantara Theo dan Harry, dan Ron duduk disebelah kanan Harry, tepat dibelakang Draco. Sedangkan Draco, ia menduduki sebuah bangku kosong disebelah gadis berambut coklat, Hermione.

"Hallo, cantik," sapa Draco pada Hermione

Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku catatan miliknya tanpa memperdulikan sapaan pangeran tampan disebelahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menampakan tanda-tanda kalau ia mendengarkan Draco.

"Kita sekelas, eh?" tanya Draco mulai melancar aksi pendekatannya.

"Kuharap, kau tidak menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau tanyakan.." Jawab Hermione tanpa melihat Draco sama sekali.

Draco tersenyum, "Well, sepertinya kita berjodoh,"

What? Acungi 2 jempol untuk Draco Malfoy atas kepercayaan dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

Hermione menoleh tidak percaya pada pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya, ia tersenyum mengejek, "You wish, Malfoy.."

"Kalau aku benar, bagaimana?" Tanya Draco menantang.

Hermione menggeleng putus asa. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Malfoy terlahir di dunia ini?

Apa tidak cukup kemarin dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri didepan Hermione?

"Terserahlah," jawab Hermione acuh.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai. Astaga, Draco Baby, apa kau belum juga menyerah? Jelas-jelas, gadis berambut coklat itu sudah menolakmu.

Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati Hermione. Matanya terpejam, "Kau cantik," semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat…

Dan…

Brukk! Praangg! Bag Big Bug! Duuaar!

"Aww.." Draco meringgis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang sukses menghantam lantai dingin.

Semua kepala yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh pada Draco yang masih terkapar di lantai. Dan tiga detik kemudian, tawa seisi ruangan itu meledak keras..

"Hahahaa, kau sedang apa, Malfoy?" Tanya Seamus Finnigan disela-sela tawanya.

Draco menggertakkan giginya, "Diam kau,"

"Hoo, maaf Malfoy, tapi penderitaanmu, salah satu dari kebahagiaanku.." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit prihatin.

Draco menggeram pelan, masih sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang kesakitan.

'Ugh, kenapa aku selalu sial, sih?'

Ron Weasley berjalan kearah Draco, ia berniat menolong Draco yang tidak berdaya. Sekonyol dan selucu apapun kesialan yang menimpa Draco, ia tetap teman dekatnya.

Ron mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco, masih dengan kesakitan, Draco meraih tangan sahabatnya itu, dan bergerak bangun. Belum sampai posisi berdiri yang sempurna, Ron kembali melepaskan genggamannya pada Draco.

"Astaga, aku lupa sesuatu.." Ujar Ron, kaget. Ia ingat kalau ada yang harus ia lakukan. Ron segera bergegas menuju bangkunya, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Draco.

"Semuanya, kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing.." Seru sebuah suara seorang wanita dewasa yang mengejutkan seisi ruangan. Semua anak duduk rapi dibangkunya masing-masing, kecuali Draco, yang masih terkapar kesakitan.

"Kau sedang apa disitu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi, matanya memicing, memandang tajam pada pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu.

"Err, anu, prof, aku, aku,"

"Cukup!" Sergah wanita dewasa bernama McGonaggal itu, "Cepat berdiri," perintahnya lagi.

Draco segera menuruti perintah Proffesor barunya itu. Ketika ia mendongkak sebuah tangan mungil, putih, terulur padanya, menawarkan bantuan.

**Draco's POV**

Ini nyata?

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan..tersenyum? Padaku?

Oke.. Maksudku, kalau memang ini mipi, kumohon, siapapun, jangan ada yang membangunkanku..

Oke, Draco, ini nyata..

Oh my God, senyum yang sangat manis. Terima kasih, Ron, kau sudah melepaskan genggamanmu padaku..

Aku masih tertegun, menatap malaikat cantik yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis padaku. Benar-benar cantik. Oh, Tuhan, aku bahkan rela, jika kau mencabut nyawaku sekarang..

Aku menggeleng..

Eh, tapi tidak jadi. Jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang, Tuhan. Aku masih mau menikah dengan gadis cantik dihadapanku, memiliki anak yang lucu, dan memiliki banyak cucu yang juga lucu.

Bukahkah menyenangkan?

Kumohon, Tuhan…

Ahh, matanya.. Mata yang sangat iiiii…

"Ehm.." Sebuah dehaman keras, terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Membuatku terpaksa harus terbangun dari duniaku.

Arggh, mengganggu.. Aku 'kan baru saja mau bersyair.

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara berasal. Dan kulihat, ya ampun, professor McGonagall sedang menatapku dengan pandangan, yang..entahlah, aku rasa tatapan paling mengerikan yang ia miliki.

"Aku memintamu untuk berdiri, bukan untuk memandangi seorang gadis," ucap McGonagall galak.

"Maaf, Prof," jawabku lemas.

Aku segera mengalihkan kembali pandanganku pada gadis yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. Segera saja, aku meraih tangan itu dan bangkit dari posisi mengenaskan ini.

Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih', aku langsung duduk kembali, dengan manis tentunya.

**Normal POV**

Sepanjang mata kuliah Musik Klasik, Draco Malfoy tidak henti-hentinya memandangi gadis berambut coklat yang duduk disebelahnya. Sesekali ia bertanya pada Hermione, tentang apapun yang sangat tidak penting, seperti, 'Apa hobbymu?' 'Dimana rumahmu?' 'Pacar?' 'Warna favorite?' dan lain-lain. Tapi, nasibnya memang sudah jelek, Hermione tetap saja mengacuhkan semua ocehannya.

"Mr. Malfoy, kelasku, bukan ajang untuk jumpa fans," hardik McGonagall, saat Draco untuk kesekian kalinya menanyakan hal yang tidak penting pada Hermione.

Dan lagi-lagi, Draco hanya mengangguk singkat lalu minta maaf..

"Whoooaaa, akhirnya, selesai juga," seru Draco saat jam kuliah pertamanya selesai. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tadi sempat kaku.

"Lapaaaaaaaaaaaarrr…" Ujar Pansy dengan nada manja, dan disetujui oleh keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Mereka berlimapun segera berlari kecil ke cafetaria, tempat favorite mereka.

oOo

"Kou kenhaphaa?" Tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh sesak oleh makanan..

Pansy, yang duduk disebelahnya, mengernyit memandang sahabat rambut merahnya itu, "Iuh, telan dulu makananmu, Ron.." Serunya dengan nada memerintah.

Ron segera menelan makanan dimulutnya dengan sekali telan, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ron yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Theo mendongkak, mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya pada makanan yang ada dipiringnya, "Kau bertanya pada siapa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghentakkan dagu kearah didepannya, "Dia kenapa?"

Harry dan Theo melirik kesamping mereka, dan mendapati Draco yang sedang menerawang dan tersenyum sendiri, sambil menopangkan dagunya diatas tangan kanannya.

Harry melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Draco, tapi, Draco sama sekali tidak meresponnya, "Dia melamun,"

Kilatan jahil terpancar dimata Harry dan Theo, dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik untuk Draco. Sial lagi!

"Draaaaccccooooooooooooooo…" Teriak keduanya, tepat dikedua telinga Draco.

Draco tersentak kaget, "BISA TIDAK SIH TIDAK BERTERIAK, INI BUKAN HUTAN!" Balasnya dengan berteriak juga.

"Kau sendiri berteriak," kata Theo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa melamun.." Harry menambahkan.

"Kalian hanya mengganggu mimpi indahku saja," gerutu Draco.

"Kau bermimpi disiang bolong seperti ini, Drake?" Tanya Ron pura-pura terkejut. Sementara itu disebelahnya, Pansy hanya menggeleng kecil dan bergumam, "Menyedihkan."

"Kau gila," komentar Harry.

Draco kembali menopang dagunya, "Yeah, aku memang tergila-gila pada Hermione Granger." Akunya.

Keempat teman Draco melongo. Mereka tidak percaya, sahabatnya, Draco Malfoy, yang sejak dulu mereka kenal sebagai laki-laki yang bersikap cuek pada gadis, sekarang mengakui, kalau dia tergila-gila pada gadis yang baru saja beberapa jam kebelakang dikenalnya?

Rasanya sulit dipercaya..

"Kau serius?" Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Ron.

Draco tersenyum, "yaa, tentu saja.."

Draco Malfoy, jatuh cinta?

"Memangnya, apa sih, yang membuatmu TERGILA-GILA padanya?" Tanya Pansy, menekankan suaranya pada kata _tergila-gila._ Ia menyuapkan sesendok sereal kemulutnya. Dan kembali memandang Draco.

"Banyak hal yang membuatku menyukainya," Draco melanjutkan, "Senyumnya, senyumnya selalu bisa mengalihkan duniaku. Caranya berjalan, membuatku ingin mengikuti langkahnya. Dia, cantik. Sangat cantik."

"Tapi, dia menolakmu." Kata Theo.

Senyum dibibir Draco menghilang, "Yaa, itulah masalahku.."

=0=0=

Apa yang bakal Draco lakukan untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Hermione? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa..

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

Huh, akhirnya publish juga. Walopun agak sedikit kacau, -well, oke- KACAU BANGET, tapi janji deh, buat dichapter 3, semuanya bakal diubah jadi lebih baik. So, please review yaa?

Buat yang udah review dichapter pertama, big thanx for you all :D

Kalo kalian bingung sama sikapnya Hermione, hehee, emang sengaja juga bikin Hermione jutex bin judes kayak gitu. Abisnya, sayang 'kan, kalo cewe seCANTIK dan sePINTAR Hermione gampang ditaklukin, hahaa *ngeles*

Oke deh, sekali lagi, thanx yaa. Jangan lupa, sebelum back to home, klik dulu REVIEW..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :: Kemarin. Hari ini. Besok. Dan selamanya, Harry Potter dkk tetap punya Bunda Jo.

Pairing :: DraMione

Genre :: Humor, Friendship, Romance.

Sumarry :: Apalagi yang akan Draco lakukan untuk mendekati Hermione Granger? RnR pleaseee.. Chapter 3 updateeeee..

WARNING! OOC dan AU paraaaaahhh.. GAJE. ABAL. Jadi, maafkalah saya. Saya hanyalah manisia biasa, yang keren tentunya.. *ditimpuk sandal* No Voldy Moldy. No Death Eaters. No Hogwarts. Harry Potter Muggle Version :D

Di Episode sebelumnya:

_Draco Malfoy, jatuh cinta?_

"_Memangnya, apa sih, yang membuatmu TERGILA-GILA padanya?" Tanya Pansy, menekankan suaranya pada kata tergila-gila. Ia menyuapkan sesendok sereal kemulutnya. Dan kembali memandang Draco._

"_Banyak hal yang membuatku menyukainya," Draco melanjutkan, "Senyumnya, senyumnya selalu bisa mengalihkan duniaku. Caranya berjalan, membuatku ingin mengikuti langkahnya. Dia, cantik. Sangat cantik."_

"_Tapi, dia menolakmu." Kata Theo._

_Senyum dibibir Draco menghilang, "Yaa, itulah masalahku.."_

**Phone Number..**

"_Tapi, dia menolakmu." Kata Theo._

"Yah, itulah masalahku.." Ujar Draco muram.

Keempat sahabat Draco terdiam, entah apa yang harus mereka katakan. Saat ini, otak mereka bahkan berhenti memproduksi kata penghibur yang bahkan jumlahnya ada miliaran kata.

Oke, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita teliti. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari seorang Draco Malfoy, hingga sang gadis pujaannya, berlari menjauh darinya?

Apa Draco Malfoy seorang yang tampan?

Yah, tentu. Sangat tampan. Semua mata yang melihatnya mengakui itu. Dan, mau tidak mau, para laki-laki juga HARUS mengakui, kalau Draco memang tampan.

Apa Draco Malfoy kaya?

Orang tua Draco sangat kaya. Jadi, apa bedanya dengan Draco? Dan yang paling penting, Draco adalah satu-satunya penerus bisnis keluarga Malfoy.

Apa Draco Malfoy seorang yang pintar?

Yah, dia pintar. Bisa dibilang begitu. Nilainya bahkan bisa dibilang, jauh diatas nilai keempat sahabatnya.

Terakhir, apa Draco Malfoy memiliki pribadi yang menarik?

Draco Malfoy, dia pintar, dia menyenangkan, walau kadang menyebalkan. Dia juga keras kepala, dan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, saat dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Dan, dia juga sangat menyayangi ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Nah, bukankah itu cukup menarik?

Dengan kelebihan-kelebihannya itu, tidak heran banyak gadis yang berebut untuk mendapatkan satu tempat istimewa dihati sang CASANOVA..

Tapi, bagaimana dengan dia? Yah, kalian pasti tahu, Hermione Granger. Ditengah-tengah banyaknya gadis yang berlomba mendapatkan sang Malfoy, kenapa dia malah menolak pesona itu?

Sungguh membingungkan..

Sudahlah, mari kembali pada 5 sahabat itu lagi...

"Ah, aku harus menelepon Luna.." Ujar Harry, berusaha keluar dari suasana yang tidak mengenakan itu.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna merah dari dalam jas seragamnya, dan menekkan sejumlah nomor pada tuts-tuts ponsel yang telah disediakan.

Tuuttt.. Tuuttt..

"Hallo, Harry," sapa suara riang seorang gadis diseberang sana.

"Hallo, sayangku, cintaku, kasihku, belahan jiwaku, sweetyku, manisku, cantikku," kata Harry panjang lebar. Senyum lebar merekah indah dibibir tipisnya. Ah, manis sekali.

Tawa renyah gadis diseberang sana terdengar, "Hoo, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Harry,"

"Kau tidak suka, Lun?"

"Well," kata Luna "Sebenarnya, tidak.."

"Hoo, kau membuatku sakit hati, Baby.." Ujar Harry dengan nada kecewa yang sengaja dibuat-buat, berbeda dengan cengiran jahil diwajahnya.

Luna, sang gadis, tertawa lagi.

"Luna, nanti pulang, kujemput yaa?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yaa, tentu saja.."

"Oke, kalau begitu.." Sahut Luna, bersemangat.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku, sayang.."

"Yayayayayaa.." Ujar Luna lagi. Kalau saja, saat ini gadis itu ada dihadapan Harry, ia pasti akan melihat Luna memutar bola mata kelabu miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti.."

"Yapp.."

"Bye, Sweetheart.. I love you, muach.."

"Bye, Harry," jawab Luna.

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah, Luna. Kita sudah berpacaran lebih dari satu tahun, kau tidak mau memberiku ciuman?" Kata Harry.

Draco, Ron, dan Theo menatap Harry dengan tatapan yang-benar-saja. Berbeda halnya dengan Pansy yang sudah terbatuk-batuk, saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan Harry yang sama sekali tidak disensor.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Ron yang duduk disebelahnya, mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu, dan memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"Tidak sekarang." Jawab Luna dari seberang sana. Nada suaranya final.

"Kapan?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Bye, Harry. I love you.."

tutt.. tutt.. tutt..

"Hey, hey, Lunaa.." Teriak Harry, saat sambungan teleponnya dengan Luna terputus begitu saja. "Kenapa diputus?" Harry menambahkan.

Ia lalu menyimpan kembali ponsel kedalam saku jas-nya dan melanjutkan makannya yang belum selesai. Ketiga teman laki-lakinya masih memandang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Apa?" Harry mendongkak menatap balik ketiga temannya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa, gadis lugu seperti Luna mau berpacaran dengan playboy sepertimu, Harry?" Tanya Draco keheranan.

Harry menyeringai, "Kalian yakin mau tahu?"

Draco, Ron dan Theo mengangguk cepat. Sementara Pansy, hanya menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan empat sahabatnya yang selalu saja bermasalah dengan mahluk yang menamai diri mereka dengan 'PEREMPUAN'.

"Kemarilah," Gumam Harry pelan, mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk lebih dekat dengannya, "Sebenarnya itu," Harry berhenti sejenak, "RAHASIA!" Tambahnya lagi.

Draco, Ron dan Theo menggeram pelan karena kesal. Sementara Harry, terbahak keras. Disisi lain, Pansy terkekeh kecil melihat 3 pemuda yang kesal itu.

"Kau, menyebalkan!" Seru Ron, menunjuk batang hidung pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sendok ditangannya.

Harry menyeka airmatanya, "Hahaha, aku hanya sedikit bergurau, kawan. Hahahaha.."

"Itu tidak lucu.." Kata Theo mencemooh.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Luna mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki PALING menyebalkan, sepertimu?" Tanya Draco kesal dan memandang tajam Harry yang masih tertawa pelan.

Harry memicingkan matanya, dan tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah, mungkin karena ciumanku di BIBIRnya.."

Pansy terbatuk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Gadis itu segera mengambil dan meminum sisa air mineral dibotolnya. "Kau gila. Dasar otak mesum.." Seru Pansy, sambil melemparkan buah apel hijau pada Harry dengan satu tangannya yang terbebas dari menggenggam botol minumannya.

"Woops!" Harry menangkap lembaran apel hijau itu dengan sangat baik. Yah, tidak heran, Harry adalah salah satu pemain basket inti disekolah lamanya dulu. Dan, menangkap buah apel adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah baginya. Dibidang basket dan sepak bola, nilai dan kemampuannya lebih tinggi dibanding Draco. Dan, Harry bangga karena itu. "Terima kasih, Pans." Tambahnya lagi.

"Harusnya kau tahu, Pans, buah apel tidak akan melukainya.." Sahut Draco, datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu, ada yang punya ide?" Tanya Pansy pada Draco, Theo, dan Ron.

"Gunduli," Kata Draco.

"Cincang," Tambah Theo.

"Umpankan pada piranha dirumahmu," Usul Ron.

Pansy mengangkat bahu, "Ide bagus, kita lakukan setelah makan."

Harry melotot dan bergidik ngeri, "Hey, guys, kalian tega sekali padaku.."

Keempat teman Harry mengalihkan pandangan padanya, "NO ONE'S CARE!"

Seru keempatnya, kompak.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan mereka kembali. Kecuali Draco, alih-alih makan, ia malah melanjutkan mimpinya disiang bolong.

"NOMOR TELEPON!" Teriak Ron tiba-tiba, beberapa menit setelah keheningan melanda mereka berlima. Membuat sebagian besar orang yang ada di Cafetaria terpaksa menolehkan kepala mereka.

Pansy yang duduk paling dekat dengan sahabat rambut merahnya itu, otomatis jadi orang yang paling dirugikan, "TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron nyengir, "Sori.." Kata Ron, pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdeham kecil, "I'm soo sorry about it, ladies and gentleman.." Ujar Ron.

"Ada apa dengan nomor telepon?" Tanya Draco keheranan, setelah Ron kembali duduk.

Ron tersenyum lebar, "Kau harus mendapatkan nomor telepon Hermione, Drake.."

"Buat apa?" Tanya Draco, tidak mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

Ron menepuk dahinya, frustasi. "Astaga!" Katanya.

Hoo, bagaimana bisa, seorang Draco Malfoy, yang katanya memiliki otak pintar dan selalu mendapatkan nilai diatas keempat temannya yang lain, hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa? Memalukan..

"Tentu saja untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Hermione, Draco.." Geram Ron sedikit tidak sabar.

Kedua mata Draco membulat sempurna. Cahaya dimatanya berbinar. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan menunjuk Ron yang sedang memandangnya. Sang Malfoy tertawa kecil, "Aaah, kau benar, Ron," Kata Draco, "Brilliant!"

"Yah, aku tahu itu.." Ujar Ron menyombongkan diri.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau otakmu juga bisa berkerja, Ron," Ledek Harry yang langsung disambut kekehan Theo dan gelengan kepala kecil dari Pansy.

"Jangan mulai, Harry.." Ron memperingati.

"Harry tidak mulai, dia hanya mengawali," Kata Theo ikut menimpali. Kemudian, pemuda berambut coklat itu ber-high five dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk diujung meja.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar kompak.." Seru Ron.

"Yap, seperti kembar siam." Tambah Pansy, masa bodoh.

Selama sepersekian detik, Harry Potter dan Theodore Nott saling memandang satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya kedua pemuda tampan itu bergidik dan menoleh kearah Pansy.

"Aku dan dia? Kembar?" Sahut Harry dan Theo bersamaan, seraya menunjuk satu sama lain. "NO!" Teriak keduanya serempak.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan melakukan demo pada mum dan dad!" Protes Harry. Dan Theo mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, lupakan dua orang konyol ini.." Draco menengahi, "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mempunyai nomor teleponnya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh," Pansy berkomentar, "Tentu saja kau harus memintanya, Drakie.."

"Minta?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang platina itu, "Itu mustahil, Pans. Dia tidak akan mau memberi."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku, barusan," Draco nyengir lebar.

Pansy memutar bola matanya, "Itu baru prediksimu. Bagaimana kau akan tahu hasilnya, kalau kau sama sekali belum mencobanya."

"Pansy benar!" Ron tersenyum dan merangkul gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Draco menggeleng, "Rasanya, tidak mungkin.." Gumamnya.

Oh my God! Ada apa denganmu, Drakie? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap pesimis seperti itu. Apa kau sedang mengalami krisis kepercaya dirian?

"Coba saja dulu," Kata Ron berusaha menyemangati.

Draco tersenyum seraya bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Baiklah, doakan aku, kawan!" Tambahnya lagi dan meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan, dengan gaya seperti seorang pahlawan yang meminta doa restu.

"Hai," Seru sebuah suara seorang gadis dari arah belakang Draco.

Draco, Theo, Harry, Ron dan Pansy serempak menolehkan kepala mereka, ke asal suara.

"Woow, cantiknya.." Gumam Harry, Ron dan Theo saat menemukan seorang gadis cantik, yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil mengibaskan helaian

rambut pirangnya.

Gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco yang masih keheranan, "Hallo, tampan.. Kenalkan, aku Fleur. Fleur Delacour.." Katanya dengan suara mendesah yang sangat menggoda.

"Aku, Harry.." Kata Harry cepat-cepat meraih tangan Fleur.

Ron dan Theo juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua bergantian menjabat tangan mulus Fleur. Sementara itu, Pansy mengernyit melihat sikap Harry, Ron dan Theo. Ia juga memberikan pandangan mencemooh pada Fleur.

Fleur juga mengernyit memandang ketiga mahluk berwujud laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia segera menarik kembali tangan putihnya dan mengulurkan lagi tangannya pada Draco, yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehadiran si cantik Fleur.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Fleur pada Draco sambil terus memamerkan senyum manis kebanggaannya.

"Draco," Jawab Draco singkat dan membalas uluran tangan Fleur.

Fleur kembali menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya, "Nama yang bagus," Pujinya.

"Aku tahu.." Lagi-lagi komentar singkat terucap dari bibir sang Malfoy muda itu.

"Wel, bolehkan aku-"

Kata-kata Fleur terpotong saat Pansy berseru, "Draco, itu Hermione." Telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu sudut terjangkau di Cafetaria.

Draco Malfoy menolehkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabat perempuannya itu. Draco melihat, Hermione baru saja memasuki cafetaria dengan 4 sahabatnya. Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Saat itu, Draco sempat berfikir, kenapa gadis itu bisa tertawa bersama Parvati, Lavender, Seamus dan Dean? Sedangkan, dengannya, Hermione selalu bersikap acuh..

'Apa salahku?' Batin Draco bertanya.

"Ayo, lakukan sekarang.." Kata Pansy dengan nada memerintah.

Draco tersadar dan tersenyum, "Oke.. Wish me luck, Guys.."

Draco segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Hermione. Mengacuhkan teriakan Fleur yang mengaum kesegala penjuru cafetaria.

"Hey, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu..?" Teriak Fleur keras, mengundang tatapan tidak percaya dari sebagian penghuni cafetaria.

Draco melambai tanpa melirik sedikitpun padanya, "Maaf, tapi nomorku tidak gratis.."

Harry, Ron, Theo, serta semua orang yang mendengar penolakan sadis Draco, berusaha dengan keras menahan kekehannya. Tapi, Pansy, dengan senang hati menunjukkan kekehan kerasnya.

Fleur melirik tajam Pansy, "Ada yang lucu?"

Pansy tertawa kecil, "Sangat lucu.."

Gadis keturunan Perancis itu menggeram kecil, "Siapa itu Hermione," Tanyanya yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Hermione itu, gadis yang disukai oleh Draco.." Pansy menampakkan seringai khasnya.

Fleur tampak geram. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan cemberut, membuat Harry, Ron dan Theo semakin gemas. "Aku masih lebih cantik.."

"Yahh, kau memang cantik, Fleur.." Puji Harry.

"Kau senior tercantik yang pernah kulihat.." Tambah Theo.

"Dan, kau-"

"Tapi, Hermione jauh lebih cantik. Dan, Draco tahu itu.." Ucap Pansy memotong ucapan Ron. Senyum kemenangan merekah dibibirnya.

Gadis keturunan Perancis itu bertambah geram. Ia memutuskan untuk melankahkan kakinya menjauh dari Pansy.

'Percuma saja aku kesini.'

Baru saja Fleur berbalik sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, dan belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Harry berkata, "Bagaimana kalau nomor teleponku saja,"

Fleur berbalik, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Huh?"

"Sebagai ganti, Draco 'kan tidak mau memberi nomornya.."

"Nomorku juga boleh," Kata Theo menambahkan.

Fleur menautkan kedua alisnya, "Maaf, tapi nomorku tidak GRATIS.." Jawabnya, menirukan dengan baik ucapan pangeran Malfoy. Dan dengan itu, dia bergegas berlalu dari hadapan 4 sahabat baik itu.

Senyum dibibir Harry, Theo dan Ron langsung sirna begitu saja, saat mendengar jawaban dari gadis cantik seniornya itu. Pansy terkekeh melihat adegan memalukan didepannya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat sahabat yang disayanginya itu dibuat malu oleh salah satu seniornya.

"Draco bodoh.." Gumam Harry tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikirpun dari gadis yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Ia memandangi punggung sang gadis tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Theo mengangguk, "Cantik,"

"Manis," Ron menimpali.

"Seksi.." Harry mengakhiri.

"Ehm.." Pansy berdeham, "Daphne, Ginny, Luna.. Lengkap semua.."

"Eh, tapi masih lebih cantik Luna.." Kata Harry segera saat mendengar nada suara Pansy yang menyiratkan ancaman berbahaya, dan yang pasti akan berimbas buruk pada hubungannya dengan Luna. Bagaimanapun, Harry sangat mencintai Luna. Dan, setelah satu tahun berhubungan dengan Luna, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu, enggan untuk kehilangan Luna.

"Yahh, Daphne juga jauh lebih manis dari Fleur.." Ucap Ron. Tidak jauh beda dengan Harry, Ron juga khawatir pada hubungannya dengan Daphne Greengrass, kalau saja, Pansy sampai nekat mengadukan sikap centilnya pada gadis yang sudah beberapa bulan kebelakang menjadi pacarnya.

Theo menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Err.. Pokonya Ginny lebih dari gadis manapun.." Ia mengakui sambil kembali melahap makanan yang sudah dingin diatas piringnya, dan sesekali menoleh dengan gugup kearah Pansy yang masih memandang mereka bertiga dengan geram.

"Dengar," Kata Pansy, nada suaranya tajam. Membuat Harry, Ron dan Theo mau tidak mau melirik kearah gadis itu. "Draco tidak bodoh, justru dia lebih jenius dari kalian bertiga." Tambah Pansy.

Harry, Ron, dan Theo saling melempar pandang bertanya pada satu sama lain. Tapi, ketiganya tidak ada yang bisa memberikan jawabannya.

Setelah dirasa ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, Pansy meneruskan, "Gadis centil seperti dia, jauh lebih buruk dari siapapun, bahkan Millicent sekalipun.." Nada suaranya final. Pertanda Harry, Ron dan Theo tidak boleh membantah ucapannya.

Mereka bertiga segera mengangguk cepat. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanannya lagi. Tapi, rasanya nafsu makan mereka sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

oOo

Oke, sekarang, marilah kita lihat, apa yang akan dan sedang diperbuat Draco Malfoy dalam usahanya mendapatkan nomor ponsel gadis pujaannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memblokir jalan Hermione, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menghentikan jalannya.

"Hallo, 'Mione.." Sapa Draco ramah. Senyum manis ia persembahkan khusus pada gadis dihadapannya yang tengah memandang malas padanya.

Lavender yang berdiri disebelah Parvati menyenggol pinggangnya, "Parvati, lihat, Malfoy tampan sekali, benarkan?" Bisik gadis itu agak sedikit keras. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Parvati.

"Huh, apanya yang tampan?" Seamus yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Lavender langsung menimpalinya dengan protesan.

Tanpa membalas sapaan dari Draco, gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Draco.

"Heyy, heyy.." Seru Draco mengejar Hermione. "Aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu, 'kan?" Tanya Draco sambil mengeluarkan iPhone kesayangannya dari dalam sakunya.

"Aku tidak ingat berapa nomor ponselku," Jawab gadis itu cuek.

"Kalau begitu, simpan saja nomorku.." Tawar Draco.

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel.."

"Tulis..?" Usul Draco lagi.

"Aku tidak bawa bolpoint.." Jawab Hermione dan menarik kursi untuk didudukinya, Draco mengikuti.

"Lalu, baga-"

BRUKK!

Lagi-lagi, Draco terjatuh. Oh, God! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya pemuda itu terjatuh. Dan, kali ini, penyebabnya adalah keusilan Seamus Finnigan, yang menarik kursi Draco tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sial!

Draco, sepertinya, kau memang harus mandi dengan kembang tujuh rupa..!

"Aww.." Draco meringis kesakitan. Tangannya kembali memegang dan mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit. Dan, parahnya lagi, saat ini, ia menjadi bahan tertawaan, lagi. "Ooops.. Maaf, Malfoy, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan duduk disini.." Ujar Seamus tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Draco menggeram dan berusaha bangkit berdiri, 'Kalau saja kau bukan sahabat Hermione, akan kubunuh kau, Finnigan..' Runtuk sang pemuda Malfoy dalam hati. Dan, sang gadis pujaan Draco terkekeh pelan serta menggeleng kecil melihat raut wajah Draco yang menyiratkan kesengsaraan.

"Hermione, ayolah, aku hanya meminta nomormu saja, kok.." Mohon Draco dengan sangat. Ia masih terus berusaha membujuk gadis dihadapannya dengan berbagai cara dan mimik wajah yang ia bisa tunjukan.

Kedua mata kelabunya menatap lurus kedua buah kelereng hazel milik sang gadis dihadapannya. Hermione melirik sebal pada Draco, dan berkata "Sudahlah, Malfoy, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil," Kata Hermione, "Hai, Cho.." Teriak Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat _shock _ atas semua yang ia dengar. Gadis itu lalu berlari kecil menuju salah satu arah dan menghampiri seorang gadis Asia, berambut panjang hitam, yang juga tengah melambai dan tersenyum manis pada Hermione.

Hermione dan gadis Asia yang dipanggil Cho itu tampak sedang mengobrol seru sambil sesekali saling melemparkan tawa. Dan, Draco menikmati itu. Menikmati tiap nada suara tawa yang Hermione keluarkan, walaupun, jauh didalam hatinya, pemuda itu selalu dipermalukan oleh gadis pujaannya.

Draco menjentikkan jarinya, dan berbalik badan, untuk melihat dua sahabat perempuan Hermione, Parvati dan Lavender, "Maukah kalian membantuku?" Tanya Draco pada dua perempuan yang selalu saja terpesona saat menatap Draco.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Apapun," Jawab Lavender mantap.

"Yaa, apapun.." Parvati ikut meyakinkan.

Draco tersenyum lebar, 'Ini kesempatan,' Pikirnya.

"Terima kasih," Kata Draco, "Jadi, apakah kalian bisa memberi tahu padaku, berapa nomor ponsel Hermione?"

Senyum dibibir kedua gadis cantik itu hilang. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, dan beberapa saat kemudian, wajah keduanya berubah menjadi horror tingkat dewa.

"Maaf, Malfoy, tapi kalau soal itu, kami berdua tidak bisa membantu.." Kata Lavender, menghapus senyum manis dibibir Draco.

Parvati ikut menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Draco untuk mendekati sahabatnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Hermione akan marah besar, kalau saja gadis itu tahu, kalau ternyata kedua sahabatnya-lah yang memberikan nomor ponsel pribadi miliknya pada orang nomor satu yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan.

Bukan berarti keduanya tidak mempercayai Draco, mereka hanya tidak mau mengkhianati sahabat terbaik mereka. Jadi, yahh, sayang sekali.

Draco juga, mau tidak mau harus menerima apapun keputusan dan jawaban dari Lavender dan Parvati. Pemuda itu memang tidak bisa selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Well, kalau begitu, yahh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Draco miris. Nada suaranya melemah tanpa bergairah.

"Heey! Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Draco. Dan, pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tahu tangan milik siapa itu. Pansy Parkinson. Yahh, hanya Pansy gadis satu-satunya yang sangat akrab dengan Draco.

"Let me guess, pasti GAGAL?" Tanya Harry yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Draco sambil memamerkan senyum lebar pada pemuda itu.

Draco mengangguk pelan dan menekuk mukanya, "Yahh, begitulah.." Jawabnya sedih. Ia menatap kebawah dan melihat sepatu kets hitam miliknya masih bertengger mengunci kakinya disana.

"Kau harus mencoba terus.." Kata Theo memberi semangat, "Semangat!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Yahh, kau harus semangat. Bukankah kau jatuh cinta pada cinta pertamamu?" Kali ini, Ron Weasley ikut menyumbangkan suara mersunya -,-"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik sebentar pada Ron sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut coklat bergelombang yang masih mengobrol dengan gadis Asia itu. Bibirnya menampakkan senyum hangat, "Yaa, kau benar, Ron. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada cinta pertamaku.." Katanya, "Jadi, sebenarnya, siapa gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hermione?"

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, bodoh.." Pekik Pansy tidak percaya.

Draco memandang gadis mungil disebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Yang benar saja, Pans." Kata Draco, "Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku 'kan hanya menyukai Hermione.." Jawab Draco tegas.

Pansy mengangguk-angguk, "Hoo.. Baguslah, kalau begitu. Lalu, kenapa kau justru menanyakan Cho?"

"Cho?" Ulang Draco, Harry, Theo dan Ron bersamaan.

Bagaimana bisa Pansy mengetahui nama gadis Asia itu, sementara keempat pemuda sahabantnya sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Pansy mengangguk, "Yaa, Cho Chang.."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Harry menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Kata Pansy, "Cho senior yang lebih atas satu tingkat dengan kita, dia perempuan yang manis. Dan, yang paling membuatnya terkenal karena dia adalah pacar dari senior tampan bernama Cedric Diggory. Kalian tahu 'kan siapa itu Cedric Diggory"

"Cedric Diggory?" Ulang Theo sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang terasa sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Yaa.. Dia adalah senior laki-laki paling tampan dikampus ini.."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Yapp, tapi kurasa, Draco mengalahkannya.."

"Hahahaa, aku tahu kalau aku ini sangat tampan.." Seru Draco dengan gaya congkaknya, dan membereskan kerah kemejanya yang sebenarnya sudah beres.

"Jangan buat aku menyesal mengatakannya, Malfoy.." Ujar Pansy sarkatis. Dan hanya

dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Draco.

"Nah, jadi, kenapa dengan Cho, Drake?" Tanya Harry.

Draco tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan nomor Hermione dari Cho. Lihat! Mereka terlihat sangat akrab," Ia menghentakkan dagunya kearah dua gadis yang masih mengobrol asyik.

Ron mengangguk mengerti, "Yaahh, kalau dilihat-lihat, Cho sepertinya anak yang baik,"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menepuk kedua tangannya bersemangat, dan menghela nafas keras, "Baiklah, wish me luck, guys.."

"Kau sudah bilang itu dua kali, Draco," Seru Theo malas.

Draco langsung berlari kecil lagi, dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya, Theodore Nott.

"Hallo," Sapa Draco pada dua gadis cantik yang sedang mengobrol, tentu saja Hermione dan Cho.

Hermione memutar matanya lagi dengan malas. Sudah bosan rasanya melihat Draco Malfoy terus-terusan berusaha mendekatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Sama Sekali. Kalau bisa diibaratkan, Draco Malfoy akan menjadi laki-laki pilihannya yang palinga akhir.

Dihadapan Hermione, Cho Chang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebingungan melihat kedatangan Draco yang tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa lagi, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione sinis.

Cengiran dibibir Draco belum juga hilang, "Aku ada perlu dengan Cho, bukan kau.." Kata Draco.

Mata Hermione membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka lebar, seberkas rona merah muncul dikedua pipi Hermione. Oke! Bagus.. Kali ini kau berhasil mempermalukan Hermione, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Denganku?" Cho bertanya, berusaha memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan normal. Ia tidak peduli pada Hermione yang terlihat sangat terpukul dengan kepercaya diriannya. Disatu sisi, Cho tampak penasaran. Ada perlu apa junior barunya itu mendatanginya tiba-tiba. Padahal ia juga tidak mengenal siapa pemuda tampan berambut pirang platina ini?

Draco tersenyum semakin lebar, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya, "Aku rasa, kita harus bicara berdua saja.." Katanya pelan, tapi cukup keras oleh orang lain yang berada didekatnya.

Cho tampak semakin kebingungan. Berbeda dengan Hermione, yang jelas sekali tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Draco Malfoy.

"Well, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Cho," Pamit Hermione. Sebelum meninggalkan Cho dan Draco, Hermione melemparkan pandangan membunuh terlebih dulu pada Draco yang tengah memasang cengiran yang menurut Hermione paling menyebalkan dari semua cengiran menyebalkan yang pernah ia lihat. Cho mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Hermione.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Cho begitu gadis berambut coklat gelombang meninggalkannya berdua dengan pemuda berambut pirang.

Lagi-lagi Draco mempersembahkan senyuman manis paling menawannya, "Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanyanya, "Pleaseeee…"

Kedua alis hitam Cho tertaut, "Membantu?" Cho balik bertanya.

Draco mengangguk cepat, "Kau mau 'kan?"

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

Senyum dibibir Draco semakin merekah lebar, "Begini, aku menyukai gadis tadi.."

"Hermione maksudmu?" Sergah Cho segera.

"Tepat sekali. Aku menyukai Hermione. Dan, saat ini, aku membutuhkan nomor ponselnya. Hanya saja," Draco menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat.

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja, Hermione tidak mau memberiku nomor ponselnya.." Jawab Draco muram.

"Hoo, jadi, maksudmu, kau mau meminta nomor Hermione dari'ku?" Tebak Cho.

"100 untukmu, 1000 untukku.." Canda Draco, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil.

"Well, maaf, tapi aku….."

"Ohh, ayolaah, Cho.. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku.."

Cho tampak berpikir keras. Dan Draco memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk lebih melancarkan aksi rayuannya.

"Pleaseeeeee…." Pinta Draco lagi.

"Hermione tidak akan menyukai ini," Gumam Cho lirih.

"Aku janji, Hermione tidak akan mengetahui soal ini." Kata Draco yakin seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin.

"Well, baiklah, ini," Ujar Cho akhirnya. Ragu-ragu, tapi toh akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menunjukkan salah satu nomor telepon yang ada di_phonebook _miliknya pada Draco.

Pemuda Malfoy itu segera mencatat ulang nomor ponsel yang diberikan oleh Cho dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menyimpan iPhone miliknya kedalam saku celananya, "Terima kasih, Cho."

"Welcome.."

"Aku janji, tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada Hermione." Ia mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk sebuah huruf 'V' diudara.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak percaya padamu.."

Setelah mendapatkan nomor telepon gadis pujaannya, Draco segera bergegas pergi, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Cho.

oOo

Siang itu, Hermione beserta Lavender dan Parvati harus mengerjakan tugas sains pertama mereka. Sebenarnya, deadline tugas sains mereka masih sekitar 2 minggu kedepan, tapi Hermione bersikeras kalau mereka harus segera menyelesaikan tugas itu sebelum mereka disuguhi lebih banyak tugas-tugas lagi. Gadis berambut coklat itu yakin, dalam jangka waktu pendek, segudang tugas kuliah sudah menanti mereka didepan sana.

Hermione memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempatnya mengerjakan tugas sains itu. Bukan karna apa-apa, hanya saja, menurutnya, perpustakaan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dekat dengan semua sumber yang ia butuhkan.

Pena millik Hermione tidak hentinya menggoreskan kata demi kata diatas secarik kertas. Sekali-sekali, kepalanya mendongkak dari atas kertas itu dan melirik kearah buku-buku tebal yang telah menjadi sahabat baginya.

Perhatian gadis cantik berambut coklat itu teralihakan pada getar ponselnya yang ia simpan diatas meja. Ia segera mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melihat nomor yang tidak Ia kenal tertera dilayarnya.

"Hallo," Kata Hermione setelah ia menekan tombol oke dari ponselnya.

"Hallo, Hermione.." Jawab suara seorang pemuda dari ponsel itu.

"Maaf, dengan siapa aku berbicara..?"

"Ah yaa, aku Draco. Draco Malfoy.."

Lagi-lagi, mata Hermione membulat sempurna, "Kau!" Katanya geram, "Dapat darimana nomorku?" Tanyanya agak sedikit keras, membuat sang penguasa perpustakaan, Madam Pince berdeham memperingati.

"Sabar, 'Mione. Sabar. Kalau kau sabar, aku 'kan akan tambah menyukaimu,"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?" Hermione mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya sengaja lebih ia pelankan, takut-takut kalau Madam Pince akan memperingatinya lagi.

Terdengar suara tawa ringan Draco, "Maaf, 'Mione sayang, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu soal itu. Aku sudah berjanji. Dan sebagai laki-laki jantan, aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku.." Katanya menjelaskan, "Jadi, sedang apa kau disana, sayang? Aku disini merindukanmu?"

"Stop berkata menjijikan seperti itu, Malfoy.." Balas Hermione sebal.

"Whoaa, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Sangat mengganggu!" Hermione langsung menutup telepon dari Draco, dan melemparkan ponsel itu kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Siapa? Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Parvati penasaran.

Hermione mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Aku heran, kenpa sih, kau begitu acuh padanya?" Lavender ikut bertanya.

"Kenapa? Karena dia menyebalkan.. Bahkan dia memanggilku dengan 'Mione, seenaknya saja mengganti nama orang.."

"Mungkin itu panggilan sayangnya untukmu," Komentar Parvati.

"Dan, dia juga sangat tampan, Hermione.." Lavender ikut menimpali dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hermione melemparkan pandangan tajam pada sahabatnya itu. Dan, jujur saja, Lavender sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mematikan milik Hermione.

"Well, maksudku, banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Bahkan, sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya dikampus ini, ia sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak gadis. Casanova, itu julukan untuknya.."

Hermione memutar kelereng coklat madu miliknya dengan malas, "Menurutku, tidak. Dan, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya.."

"Lalu, siapa laki-laki beruntung yang kau sukai, nona?" Tanya Parvati dengan nada menggoda.

Kali ini, gadis itu tersenyum manis, dan menerawang, "Dia, senior kita. Dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Siapa?" Tanya Lavender dan Parvati serempak. Keduanya terlihat sangat antusias.

"Oliver. Oliver Wood." Seru Hermione.

Lavender dan Parvati terkejut mendengar ucapan Hermione, "Oliver Wood? Senior dan Kapten Basket kampus kita?" Seru keduanya keras.

Madam Pince kembali berdeham keras dan memperingati untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Kalau kalian mau bergosip, tempatnya bukan diperpustakaan.." Ujarnya tegas.

Ketiga gadis itu menciut dibawah tatapan tajam Madam Pince, "Maaf, Madam," Ucap Hermione, Lavender dan Parvati bersamaan.

Setelah memperingati ketiga gadis cantik itu, Madam Pince langsung kembali kemejanya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas yang kedengarannya seperti '_anak-anak jaman sekarang sanget centil. Berbeda dengan jamanku, yang kalem.'_

"Kau hutang bercerita pada kami, Hermione Granger." Ujar Parvati lirih.

Hermione tersenyum semakin lebar, "Oke.."

Ponsel Hermione kembali bergetar, ia melihat nomor yang sama dengan yang baru saja menghubunginya, kembali menghubungi lagi. Draco Malfoy.

"Arggh, kenapa dia selalu menggangguku, sih?" Kata Hermione putus asa.

"Biar aku saja yang angkat, oke?" Tawar Lavender. Tanpa menunggu komendo dari sang empunya, ia langsung mengambil ponsel Hermione dan mengangkat telepon dari Draco.

"Hallo, Hermione. Kenapa kau tutup teleponku?" Tanya Draco begitu panggilannya terjawab.

"Maaf, Malfoy. Aku Lavender, bukan Hermione.."

"Mana 'Mione?"

"Emm, dia sedang mengerjakan tugas. Jadi, dia tidak mau diganggu, oleh siapapun." Lavender membuat alasan.

"Well, oke kalau begitu. Sampaikan saja salam sayang dan cintaku untuk Hermione Granger seorang.."

"Baiklah.." Lavender menutup teleponnya dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Hermione. Lavender tersenyum, "Malfoy bilang, ia ingin aku menyampaikan salam sayang dan cintanya untuk Hermione Granger seorang."

Parvati tertawa keras, menghiraukan dehaman Madam Pince untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Hahahahaa, Malfoy sama sekali tidak menyerah, Hermione. Dia pejuang yang tangguh.."

"Yaa, sayangnya dia harus menikmati kekecewaan dan kekalahannya dari Oliver Wood.." Lavender menimpali.

Hermione menggeleng pelan, dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungil miliknya. Frustasi. Cukup.

oOo

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Draco?" Tanya Ron pada saat ia dan keempat temannya sedang menikmati makan siang yang sedap dari Café Three BroomStick Madam Rosmerta dikampusnya. Well, sebenarnya, hanya Harry, Ron, Theo dan Pansy saja yang menikmati makan siang mereka. Draco, sih, hanya mengacak-acak makanan miliknya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Hasil apa?"

"Hermione.. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada perubahan.." Ujarnya malas. Bahkan setelah dua minggu pemuda itu berusaha mendekati Hermione, hasilnya tetap sama. Hermione tetap saja mengacuhkannya.

"Hey, kita punya sahabat perempuan disini. Pansy. Bagaimana kalau kau membantu Draco, Pans?" Seru Harry bersemangat.

Draco menepuk dahinya, "Kau benar, Harry! Astaga, kanapa aku bisa melupakan satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang paling kusayangi sepertimu, Pans.." Katanya, "Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?"

Pansy memicingkan matanya, "Aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yaa, kau.."

Pansy menggeleng kecil, "Entahlah. Jujur saja, aku juga merasa kalau Hermione gadis yang sangat sulit didekati."

Whoaa, ada apa ini? Dua minggu yang lalu, bukankah Pansy yang memberi semangat pada Draco Malfoy yang notabene sempat tidak percaya diri? Kenapa sekarang malah berbalik?

"Ayolaaaahhh.." Bujuk Draco dengan nada dan muka yang memelas.

Pansy terdiam. Ia mencoba berfikir dan menimbang-nimbang. Kalau ia tidak menolak, itu sama saja dengan ia tidak mau membantu sahabatnya. Tapi, kalau ia menerima, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana untuk membantunya. Walaupun, ia dan Hermione sama-sama perempuan, tetap saja, Hermione gadis yang sulit dimengerti.

"Well, baiklah, akan aku coba membantumu, sebisa mungkin.." Kata Pansy akhirnya setelah beberapa menit yang terasa berjam-jam bagi Draco.

"Terima kasih, Pans," Kata Draco sumringah, "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pansy menghela nafas pendek, "Pertama, kau harus…"

oOo

Apa yang Pansy sarankan pada Draco untuk mendekati gadis berstandar tinggi seperti Hermione? Dichapter selanjutnya, yaa..

_**To Be Continue **_alias _**Bersambung…**_

Whoaa, thanks yaa buat semua yang udah review dan baca fic abal saya. Mohon diper_sorry, _kalo-kalo masih banyak kekurangannya. Gimana ceritanya? Suka gak? Typonya? EYD-nya? Udah lebih baik belom?

Okee..

So, mind to Review, pleaseeee.. I need some review for next chapter .. And I hope, you'll like my story about DraMione.

Special Thanks to: Sara, CharmWicth66, Atacchan, Dinda, Dramione, HazelRain, AppleHead, Ines, Eveel, Musicandfanfic, Lily, Abcd, Malfoy, Areena, Rheatitan, Uchihyu, LonelyClover, ndae, Acharachachan, Moonligtinparadise, Fidya, Last-Heir, LondonPrinces99, Diggory Malfoy dan Lhya Malfoy yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya.

REVIEW yaaaaaa...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :: J.K Rowling ! Kalo Harry Potter dkk punya gue, gue bakal bikin Draco nikah sama Hermione bukan sama ASTORIA!

Genre :: Homur garing. Romance? May be. Friendship.

Pairing :: DraMione dengan sedikit selingan OlMione.. Hahaha..

Warning! OOC. AU. No Voldy Moldy. No Hogwarts. DraMione Muggle Version. DraMione versi James-Lily. Hehehee, *nyengir*

Summary :: "DRACO MALFOY! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Hermione 10 oktaf lebih kencang dari biasanya. What happen? RnR pleaseeee..

Sesuai dengan saran yang Pansy berikan beberapa hari yang lalu, setiap hari, mulai dari pagi, siang, sore hingga malam, Draco terus-terusan berusaha mencari beberapa bahan gombalan serta perhatian untuk ia berikan pada Hermione Granger.

Gombalan? Perhatian?

**FLASHBACK**

"Baiklah. Pertama kau harus, berikan dia sedikit perhatian dan beberapa gombalan kecil," Kata Pansy memberitahu.

Keempat teman laki-lakinya saling melemparkan pandangan mereka pada satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya, pandangan mereka tersita untuk sahabat perempuan mereka satu-satunya.

"Gombalan?" Tanya Harry.

"Perhatian?" Lagi, kini giliran Draco yang bertanya.

Pansy mengangguk kecil dan menyeruput sedikit jus strawberry miliknya, sebelum ia menjawab, "Sedikit rayuan dan perhatian kecil akan membuat seorang gadis merasa special. Tapi," Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya keempat anak laki-laki itu bersemangat sekaligus penasaran.

"Tapi, jangan berlebihan. Natural agar kau terkesan tulus." Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Percayalah, bahkan perempuan tidak akan menyukai laki-laki yang terlalu berlebihan."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hmm …

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hermione? Apa gadis itu akan menyukainya juga, seperti kebanyakan para gadis yang menyukai rayuan dan perhatian?

Ah, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba 'kan?

Setelah merasa bahan yang ia dapatkan dari berbagai media, seperti internet, majalah, dan lain lain lain, Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur kesayangannya, yang kini terlihat sangat menggiurkan baginya.

"Ahh.. Nyaman." Kata Draco puas terhadap pelayanan kasurnya yang memberikan kenyamanan untuk tubuhnya yang lelah. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Mata kelabunya menatap keatas, memandangi lampu Kristal kecil yang menggantung menghiasi langit kamarnya. Dan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai khas Malfoynya.

"Oke, aku sudah siap untuk besok. Selamat malam, Hermione." Ucap Draco dalam kesendiriannya. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur. Berlayar ke pulau mimpi, yang pasti akan dipenuhi oleh mimpinya tentang seorang gadis bernama Hermione Granger.

oOo

Draco Malfoy bersenandung kecil saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan dan masih sangat basah. Handuk melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai dari pinggangnya, sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan tubuhnya yang terbentuk atletis.

Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kanan saat melihat refleksi dirinya terpantul dicermin besar dikamarnya. "Kau memang tampan, Draco Malfoy." Ujarnya percaya diri.

Setelah puas memandangi wujudnya didepan cermin, Draco segera bersiap, memakai seragam dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, senyum manis seorang gadis berambut coklat gelombang selalu saja berhasil membuat semangatnya berkobar.

"Hermione memang semangatku.. hahahaa.." Ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamatnya dari luar.

"Hallo, mum. Hallo, dad.." Sapa Draco riang dan bersemangat. Kedua orang tua Draco menoleh padanya. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy sampai-sampai harus menaikkan kedua alisnya karena keheranan.

"Ehem.." Lucius Malfoy berdeham, pria itu menghentikan makannya sebentar dan menatap anak tunggalnya yang tengah asyik melahap roti panggang selai coklat yang sudah disajikan oleh Narcissa dipiringnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Lucius penasaran melihat sikap anaknya yang sudah sejak 3 minggu kebelakang terlihat begitu bersemangat. Jujur saja, Lucius sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Draco merasa tertekan dengan kegiatan kuliahnya. Dann… Lucius menggeleng cepat, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya.

Draco tersenyum dan balas menatap ayahnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Dad.." Jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan ayah dan ibunya.

"Well, oke kalau begitu. Tapi, hanya saja kami penasaran dengan perubahan sikapmu yang…" Giliran Narcissa yang angkat bicara sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang menjalani fase pubertas, mum.. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan.." Draco nyengir, memamerkan giginya yang kotor terkena selai coklat dari rotinya.

Narcissa melotot. "Biar kutebak. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, nak"

Lagi. Draco nyengir semakin lebar. "Bagitulah.."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy tertawa terbahak saat mendengar kalau anak mereka satu-satunya sedang JATUH CINTA pada seorang gadis.

"Kenapa Mum dan Dad tertawa?" Kali ini giliran Draco yang tertegun dan keheranan melihat respon dari orang tuanya.

Lucius menyeka air matanya, "hahahaa.. Tidak apa-apa, Draco. Hanya saja, kami merasa aneh saat mengetahui kalau kau akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta.. hahaha" Lucius masih saja terus tertawa.

_What the Hell!_

"Bukankah tidak ada salahnya kalau aku jatuh cinta?" Tanya Draco polos.

Narcissa mulai mengendalikan tawanya, dan berusaha untuk menahannya, walaupun, ia masih sangat ingin tertawa keras. "Jadi, apa ini yang membuatmu terus-terusan tersenyum dari pagi hingga malam, Draco?"

Wajah Draco bersemu merah. Ia mulai menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tersenyum dan menolak untuk menatap balik ibunya yang kini sudah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Dan, gadis mana yang akhirnya bisa menaklukkan hatimu, Nak?" Tanya Lucius.

"Err, itu.." Ia berhenti.

'_Ah, tahu begini, aku tidak akan menceritakannya sekarang. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Ah, aku langsung berangkat sajalah. Dengan begitu, Mum dan Dad tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.'_

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang, Mum, Dad." Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung beranjak pergi setelah mengecup singkat pipi ibunya tercinta. Kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan dari kecil. Sesuatu yang sederhana, tapi bisa menunjukkan bagaimana Draco sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Narcissa.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Draco Malfoy." Seru Lucius kencang.

Draco hanya melambai pada ayahnya dan berkata, "Lain kali saja, Dad.."

Narcissa menggeleng kecil menatap keberangkatan anaknya, "Draco sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang."

oOo

"Hallo, Drakeeee.." Sapa Harry saat ia menghampiri Draco yang sedang duduk bersantai sambil membaca selembar kertas ditangannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ron dan Theo bersamaan. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua ikut bergabung dengan Draco dan Harry.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa, "Hahaha.. Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya bahan yang akan aku gunakan untuk mendekati Hermione."

"Bahan?" Ron mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang kebingungan, Draco langsung saja memberikan selembar kertas ditangannya pada mereka bertiga. Theo segera meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan besar yang menjadi judul utamanya.

'**Kumpulan Rayuan untuk Memikat Seorang Gadis'**

"HAH? KUMPULAN RAYUAN UNTUK MEMIKAT SEORANG GADIS?" Seru Harry, Ron dan Theo keras.

Apa ini? Draco Malfoy membaca bacaan seperti ini? Untuk mendekati Hermione? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otak jenius Draco?

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan rayuan-rayuan disini untuk mendekati Hermione?" Tanya Ron.

Draco mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau yakin Hermione akan menyukainya?" Harry bertanya.

Draco mengangguk mantap.

"Kau yakin akan berhasil?" Terakhir, Theo ikut bertanya.

Lagi, Draco mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin." Ia melanjutkan, "Baca saja, rayuannya. Kurasa, gadis manapuna akan klepek-klepek.. Hahahaaa.."

Harry, Ron, dan Theo kembali memandangi kertas yang saat ini berada digenggaman tangan Harry, dan mulai membacanya.

'**Kumpulan Rayuan untuk Memikat Seorang Gadis'**

**aku memimpikanmu. Kau tahu apa? Aku bermimpi, kita bersatu dalam satu cinta.**

**Malam ini, tidak akan ad bintang. Karena semua bintangnya berpindah dimatamu.**

**I like you smile, and I wanna be someone who can make it in your beauty face.**

**I'm so sorry can't be perfect for you. But, you're everything for me.**

**Kau telah menancapkan cintamu dihatiku.**

Harry, Ron dan Theo membacanya sampai akhir. Dan setelah mereka selesai membacanya, mereka tertawa terbahak.

"Hahahahaa… Rayuan yang, MANIS.." Kata Harry sarkatis ditengah-tengah tawanya.

Ron harus berusaha keras mengendalikan tawanya dan dengan bersusah payah juga, akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu menahan tawanya, "Hahahaa.. Kurasa, kapan-kapan aku harus meminjam catatanmu, Draco." Ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, aku tidak pandai merayu Daphne.."

"Hahahahahahaaa.." Ketiga pemuda itu kembali tertawa keras. Menghiraukan Draco yang masih nyengir sambil menerawang.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mempraktekannya, Drake?" Tanya Theo sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tawanya tadi.

Draco menggeleng, namun senyum manis masih terstempel jelas diwajahnya, "Aku harus menunggu Hermione tersayang untuk mempraktekannya, guys."

Harry, Ron, dan Theo kembali tertawa keras. Bahkan kini tawanya semakin keras dari sebelumnya. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha…."

"Hahaha, Hermione tersayang?" Tanya Harry. Air mata geli mengalir dipipinya.

Dengan mantap, Draco Malfoy menjawab, "YAPP!" Tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya.

Harry, Ron dan Theo kembali saling berpandangan dan tawa mereka kembali pecah. Mengundang sejumlah tatapan penasaran dari beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati mereka. Termasuk Neville Longbottom yang sampai harus menabrak Penjaga Kampus mereka, Mr. Filch.

"Nah, itu Hermione, Drake.." Ujar Ron, ia menghentakkan dagunya sedikit kearah gerbang masuk. Dimana, seorang gadis cantik nan anggun sedang membaca buku sambil berjalan.

"Pagi, 'Mioneee sayaang.." Sapa Draco manis. Ramah. Dan kini, Draco ikut berjalan disamping Hermione. Memperhatikan gadis itu ketika membaca buku.

Sayangnya, gadis itu tetap seperti biasa. Menghiraukan, mengacuhkan, dan tidak memperdulikan Draco Malfoy.

"Pagi yang indah yaa?" Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu mulai berbasa-basi. Senyum manis masih terukir dengan indah dibibirnya. Senyuman yang mengrefleksikan kebahagiaannya hari ini.

"Yaa.." Akhirnya, Hermione mau juga menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi dari Draco. Walaupun singkat. Padat. Dan ngejlep, itu sangat berarti bagi Draco Malfoy yang notabene sangat menyukai dan mengagumi gadis disebelahnya ini.

Draco tersenyum semakin lebar, "Tapi, apa kau tahu, ada yang lebih indah dari pagi ini.."

"Apa?" Lagi, Hermione mengeluarkan suaranya, walaupun matanya masih terus tertuju pada buku tebal ditangannya.

"Kau dan senyummu akan jauh lebih indah dari pagi ini, Mione. Jadi, apa kau mau tersenyum untukku?"

Hermione berhenti, menutup bukunya, dan berbalik menghadap Draco Malfoy yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, dan mempersembahkan senyum terpaksanya pada pemuda menyebalkan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau puas?" Geram Hermione.

Lagi-lagi Draco tersenyum, "Sangat puas. Terima kasih."

Hermione kembali berjalan. Ia menghentakkan langkahnya dengan geram, _'__Malfoy__benar-benar__menyebalkan!__'_ Runtuk Hermione dalam hati.

Sudah berulang kali Hermione berusaha mengenyahkan dan menghiraukan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu, tapi, yang ditolak tetap saja tidak mau beranjak satu incipun dari gadis itu. Mungkin apa yang diucapkan oleh Parvati memang benar, _Malfoy__pejuang__yang__tangguh__dan__tidak__gampang__menyerah._

Tapi..

'_AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAINYA. AKU MENYUKAI OLIVER!' Geram Hermione dalam hati._

"Hmm.. Hermione, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Apalagi ini? Bertaruh?

Draco Malfoy mengajak Hermione untuk bertaruh?

Apa otak pemuda ini memang sudah benar-benar rusak parah?

"Bertaruh?"

Oke, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Hermione bersikap wajar terhadap Draco. Tanpa nada ketus. Tanpa tatapan geram. Pure, rasa penasaran.

Draco mengangguk.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Apa menurutmu malam ini bintang-bintang akan bergantungan dilangit?"

"Dan apa taruhannya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Terserah kau.."

Hermione tampak berpikir sambil menerawang dan menutul-nutulkan jarinya kedagunya. 3 detik kemudian Hermione menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum sumringah, "Ahaa.. Aku sedang ingin makan berbagai macam es krim di Florean Fortescue, jadi kalau aku menang, kau harus membelikanku semua es krim yang aku pinta. Bagaimana?"

"Well, bukan masalah.."

"Dan, apa yang kau mau jika kau yang menang?" Tantang Hermione.

Draco tersenyum penuh arti, _'__Ini__benar-benar__kesempatan__untukku..__' _ Pikirnya, "Tidak sulit. Aku hanya ingin, jika aku menang, tentu saja, kau membalas SMSku.. Bagaimana?"

Hermione terhentak untuk sesaat. Membalas SMS dari seorang Draco Malfoy? Oh My God..! Ini semua terasa mimpi buruk bagi Hermione..

"Yahh.. Oke, baiklah.." Hermione akhirnya menyetujui tantangan dari Draco Malfoy. Walaupun setengah hati. Tapi, Hermione yakin, ia yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini.

"Kalau begitu, pilihanku, yaa. Bintang-bintang pasti akan bertebaran dilangit malam." Kata Hermione sangat yakin.

Lagi dan lagi, sang Malfoy muda tersenyum, "Kau salah, 'Mione sayang.." Hermione melotot saat Draco memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Sayang' itu. "Menurutku, malam ini, bintang-bintang tidak akan tinggal dilangit."

"Oh yaa?" Kata Hermione mencemooh. "Jadi, apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione sambil menekankan suaranya didua kata terakhir.

"Karena, semua bintang-bintang itu, mulai malam ini, akan tinggal didalam matamu.." Draco kembali memamerkan senyum paling menawan dan paling indah miliknya pada gadis yang tengah memutar bola mata hazelnya dengan malas.

"Ha ha haa.. Apa kau coba merayuku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Draco malah tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat para gadis terpesona, tapi senyum yang Hermione anggap senyum paling menyebalkan.

"Hai, Hermione.." Sapa sebuah suara dari arah belakang Draco dan Hermione. Keduanya segera berputar untuk melihat suara milik siapa itu.

Gadis cantik berambut coklat gelombang itu tersenyum semakin lebar pada pemuda yang menyapanya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah senior yang disukai olehnya.

"Oh, hai, Oliver.." Balas Hermione ramah.

"Malfoy? Ternyata kau, kukira siapa.." Ujar Oliver ketika ia menyadari kalau pemuda yang sedang berbincang dengan Hermione adalah salah satu anggota klub basketnya.

"Hehehehee.." Hanya itu respon yang Draco berikan pada pemuda tampan seniornya.

"Dimana kelasmu, Hermione?" Tanya Oliver, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Draco Malfoy ke Hermione Granger.

Hermione tersenyum hangat pada Oliver, "Lantai 4.."

"Kebetulan sekali, kelasku juga dilantai 4. Mau kesana bersama?" Tawar Oliver, ia melanjutkan, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Err.. Maksudku, jika kau tidak sedang berjanji bersama…"

Hermione segera menggeleng cepat, mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan senior yang paling disukainya itu, "Tentu saja tidak. Ayo, kita keatas.." Kata Hermione bersemangat. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Oliver dan menyeretnya dengan cepat, melupakan dan meninggalkan Draco yang cengo dan tentu saja cemburu melihat adegan barusan.

oOo

"Hello, my fans.." Pansy menyapa ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya dengan bersemangat dan sumringah.

Ron mengernyit, "What the hell? Apa maksudmu dengan FANS?" Sambarnya memprotes serta menekankan suaranya pada kata Fans. Dan hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh gadis itu.

"Mana Draco?" Tanya Pansy, ketika ia menyadari salah satu sahabatnya tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Sambil tetap melahap makanan dipiringnya, Harry berkata, "Diha sedhang berhusaha merahyu, ermini.."

"Hah?" Pansy melongo sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Harry. Terang saja, jika mulutnya dipenuhi oleh makanan, bagaimana ia akan bicara dengan jelas. Rasanya, Harry mulai tertular penyakit Ronald Weasley.

"Harry bilang, Draco sedang berusaha merayu Hermione.." Theo menjelaskan.

"Hooo.." Kata Pansy cuek. "Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa? Bisa kau ulang?"

Theo memutar bola matanya malas, "Draco. Sedang. Berusaha. Merayu. Nona. Hermione. Granger." Ia mengulang semua ucapannya dengan perlahan. "Apa sudah jelas, Nona Pansy Parkinson?"

"Apa dia sudah gila?" Seru Pansy keras nyaris menjelma menjadi teriakan.

"Tidak usah seHisteris begitu, Pansy.." Sahut Harry, Ron dan Theo bersamaan.

Pansy nyengir, "Maaf, guys.." Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Tapi, kurasa, dia sudah benar-benar gila.."

Ron mengangguk, langsung menelan makanannya, "Yaa.. Tapi, dia seperti itu karena ide gila darimu, Pans.. Jadi, siapa yang lebih gila?"

"KAU!" Sahut Harry dan Theo sambil menunjukkan telunjuk mereka tepat didepan wajah gadis itu. Lagi-lagi, Pansy hanya tersenyum innocence.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina, bermata kelabu, memasuki cafetaria. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kesini, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Matanya menjelajahi semua bagian dari cafetaria.

"Draco, disini…" Harry melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sahabat baiknya itu. Tanpa membalas lambaian terlebih dulu, Draco langsung bergegas menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Theo yang berada diantara Harry dan Ron berbisik pelan pada keduanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan pemuda berambut merah itu langsung memangdang Theo dengan alis terangkat, "Taruhan apa?"

Theo menghentakkan dagunya kearah dimana datangnya Draco dengan wajah yang memerah menahan kekesalan. "Menurutmu, apa dia berhasil?"

"Hmm.." Harry dan Ron tampak berpikir, "Tentu saja tidak.." Jawab keduanya yakin.

"Menurutku juga begitu," Theo melanjutkan, "Jadi, apa taruhannya?"

Pansy yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ketiga sahabatnya itu, dengan kasar, memukul kepala ketiga pemuda itu. "Dasar bodoh, sahabat kesusahan, bukannya membantu. Kalian malah menjadikannya bahan taruhan." Pansy melanjutkan, "Lagipula, bagaimana kalian mau bertaruh, kalau tebakan kalian semua sama."

"Aww.." Ketiganya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pangkal kepala masing-masing.

"Huh.." Draco langsung terduduk dengan malas dibangku kosong sebelah bangku yang Pansy duduki. Pemuda itu mengambil asal minuman mineral yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja.

Harry melotot, "Hey! Itu punyaku!" Ujarnya dan langsung mengambil paksa botol minuman yang tengah menempel dibibir Draco.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Theo menghiraukan gumaman Harry tentang minumannya yang isinya hanya tinggal kurang dari setengah.

".L!" Jawabnya lesu.

"Sudah kuduga," Ron berkata pelan.

Pansy ikut menimpali, "Yahh.. Itu sudah biasa. Tidak aneh.."

"Tapi, sekarang tidak begitu buruk.." Secercah harapan tampak muncul dimimik muka pucat Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Ron, Theo, serta Pansy mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Draco kini tersenyum, "Jadi begini…"

Sang pangeran Malfoy itu mulai menceritakan semua kejadian pagi ini pada keempat sahabatnya. Dari mulai bagaimana ia mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi', Hermione yang menjawab pertanyaannya, -walaupun tidak bisa disebut jawaban-, Draco yang mulai melancarkan aksi merayunya. Taruhannya dengan Hermione. Sampai, bagaimana Hermione membuatnya cemburu setengah mati karena kedatangan seniornya, Oliver Wood.

Ron yang posisi duduknya tepat berhadapan dengan Draco, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak pemuda berambur pirang itu. "Bersabarlah, nak.." Ujar Ron dengan gesture seperti orang tua yang sedang menenangkan anaknya.

Harry dan Pansy yang juga duduk tidak jauh dari Draco, ikut menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sahabat rambut pirangnya itu, "Yaa.. Bersabarlah, kawan.." Ujar keduanya, kompak.

Theo berusaha menahan kekehannya. Tapi, bagaimanapun, ia juga ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco dengan keras. Membuat Draco meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo, kita kekelas. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." Ajak Pansy pada Theo dan Draco.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, Draco, Theo dan Pansy bergegas pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang memang berbeda kelas dengan mereka bertiga.

oOo

"Hoooaaammm…" Draco menguap lebar. Ia menyangga dagunya kebosanan. Sekarang ia tengah berada di kelas Fisika. Dan, seseorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang tampak berminyak tengah berbicara didepan sana. Fisika? Draco sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh dosennya itu. Massa. Berat. Dan lain lain. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa mata kuliah fisika bisa diselipkan dalam setumpuk daftar mata kuliahnya saat ini.

Matanya memandang berkeliling. Dan ia melihat, lebih dari 3 orang yang tertidur dibangkunya. Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, dan entah siapa lagi, Draco tidak mengenalnya. Disebelahnya, Theo sedang berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya. Dan, didepannya, Pansy, masih bertahan dalam posisi yang nyaris sempurna sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang baik. Draco sampai tidak mengerti, bagaimana Pansy dapat bertahan dalam pelajaran membosankan seperti ini?

Karena saking bosannya, Draco mengeluarkan iPhone yang menganggur dari dalam saku celananya. Ia lalu mengaktifkan internet mobile-nya, dan melakukan log in di Twitternya.

Setelah melihat-lihat tweet terbaru dari Followers dan Followingnya, Draco juga ikut membuat tweet.

_DracoMalfoy Kelas sangat membosankan tanpamu, Hermione._

Ia tersenyum saat selesai membuat sebuah tweet.

oOo

"Ron, lihat!" Ujar Harry sambil memperlihatkan tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponsel berwarna merah ditangannya.

_DracoMalfoy Kelas terasa membosankan tanpamu, Hermione._

"Hahahahahahaha.. Kasian sekali nasib Draco.." Ron tertawa tertahan. "Sini, biar kubalas."

_HarryPotter DracoMalfoy Haha! Hermione disebelahku, Drake. :P_

"Kenapa harus memakai akun punyaku?" Tanya Harry setelah Ron selesai membalas tweet Draco.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli, "Kan kau yang sedang online." Jawabnya enteng.

Harry mencibir dan menggerutu pelan.

'Bipp!'

Ponsel milik Harry berbunyi pelan. Pemuda itu langsung meraih ponselnya.

_DracoMalfoy HarryPotter Oh, damn! You make me envy, Potter!_

Harry dan Ron tertawa pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh teman-temannya yang duduk dekat dengan mereka berdua. Menghiraukan ocehan Mrs. Sprout mengenai tugas kelompok biologi mereka.

Hermione yang duduk disebelah Harry menginjak keras-keras kaki pemuda itu, "Ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa keras seperti itu, bodoh.." Geram Hermione dalam bisikan yang berbahaya.

Harry dan Ron langsung menghentikan tawa mereka, begitu mereka berdua menemukan bahaya yang mengancam dalam tatapan tajam Hermione.

"Well, baiklah." Jawab Harry salah tingkah.

Hermione kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada ocehan Mrs. Sprout didepan sana, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan yang berarti 'Diam!' pada Harry dan Ron.

"Hermione, lihat apa yang Draco tulis ditwitternya.." Harry menunjukkan ponselnya pada Hermione. Tapi, ia segera menarik kembali tangan dan ponselnya menjauh dari Hermione. "Emm, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Dra...co..." Ujar Harry takut.

"Kerjakan. Tugasmu. Atau kau. Tidak. Akan. Kumasukan. Dalam. Daftar. Kelompok." Gadis berambut coklat itu berkata perlahan dan tajam. Membuat nyali Harry semakin menciut.

Ron mendekati Harry, "Lebih baik diam saja." Bisiknya pelan. Dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Harry.

Sekarang, Ron mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lavender Brown yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia melemparkan senyuman lebarnya pada gadis cantik itu.

"Ehm.." Ron berdeham pelan, "Lav, apa nama twittermu?"

"Twitter? Untuk apa?" Tanya Lavender balik.

"Bukan untuk apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin membangun persahabatan denganmu lewat dunia maya. Bolehkan?" Jawab dan tanya Ron. Kedua alisnya ia naik dan turunkan berulang kali.

Lavender terkekeh pelan, "Well, _LavBrown_. Itu twitterku.."

Ron segera mengetik nama twitter Lavender diponselnya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih, Lav."

"No problem.." Balasnya.

Begitu mendapatkan nama twitter Lavender, Ron langsung membuka twitter lewat mobile web diponselnya.

Begitu membuka twitter Lavender, Ron langsung mem-Follow. Tapi, sebelum Ron keluar dari aplikasi mobile web-nya, ia menyempatkan diri mengintip followers Lavender.

"Harry, tebak apa yang aku temukan.." Sahut Ron bersemangat.

Harry meringis dan tampak berpikir sebentar, ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Aha!" Seru Harry riang, "Makanan?" Tebaknya.

Ron menghela nafas frustasi, "Heuh, bukan itu, Harry."

Wajah pemuda berambut hitam acak itu berubah menjadi lesu, "Lalu apa?"

"Lihat ini!" Ron menunjukkan ponselnya dengan bersemangat didepan wajah Harry.

_HermioneJG_

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini?" Tanya Ron penuh gairah. Matanya berkilat memancarkan sinar kegembiraan.

"Kita akan makan-makan gratis.." Ujar Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

oOo

"Mau makan?" Tanya Pansy pada dua sahabatnya, Draco dan Theo.

"Tentu, perutku sudah lapar.." Jawab Theo sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Draco memutar bola mata kelabunya dengan malas, "Sepertinya, kau dan Harry sudah benar-benar tertular penyakit perut mudah lapar Ron Weasley.." Ejek Draco yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Theodore Nott.

Pansy menggeleng dan tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabatnya, "Sudahlah, bukankah kau juga lapar, Drake?" Tanya Pansy sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada Draco.

Kriiuk.. Kriiuk..

"Nah, sepertinya kau juga tertular penyakit perut mudah lapar Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy.." Seru Theo tampak puas.

Ketiganya tertawa dan mulai beranjak menuju tempat yang tepat. Cafetaria!

oOo

"Dracooooo..." Panggil Harry dan Ron dengan gaya slow motion yang amat sangat menjijikan.

Theo memandang Harry dan Ron dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau mengenal mereka, Draco?" Tanyanya pada pemuda berambut pirang platina.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal mereka.." Jawab Draco dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

Plak!

Sebuah pukulan keras jatuh menghantam puncak kepala pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Aww!" Pemuda itu mengelus-elus kepalanya dan berbalik untuk menghadap sang pelaku penganiayaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sakit tahu!"

Harry melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Itu untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu, Malfoy.."

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa mengingat kami berdua?" Tanya Ron. Ia ikut melipat tangannya didepan dada seperti Harry.

"Hehehe..." Draco nyengir lebar.

"Oh iya, Draco, kami berdua punya sesuatu untukmu.." Harry mengambil posisi duduk disebelah kanan Draco. Dan Ron menggeser Theo yang duduk disebelah kiri Draco.

"Tentang Hermione.." Tambah Ron lagi.

"Tentang Hermione? Apa itu?"

Harry berdeham dan mengelus-elus perutnya, "Ron, apa kau lapar?" Tanyanya pada sahabat rambut merahnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, bukan hanya lapar. Tapi, tenggorokanku juga sudah mulai mengering." Balas Ron sambil mengelus tenggorokannya dan mengerling kearah Draco.

Theo sama sekali tidak mengerti, permainan apa yang kali ini Harry dan Ron mainkan? Ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Pansy. Tapi, Pansy hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng, sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Err.. Draco, bagaimana kalau..."

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku mengerti maksud kalian. Makanlah sepuas kalian, aku yang bayar." Kata Draco memotong ucapan Harry. "Tapi, sebelumnya, apa yang kalian tahu tentang Hermione?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

Ron tersenyum lebar, menyerahkan ponselnya pada Draco, dan langsung ngacir memesan makanan bersama dengan Harry.

Lama Draco memandangi layar ponsel Ron, dan membaca "HermioneJG? HermioneJG. HermioneJG.." Ucapnya perlahan. "HermioneJG. Yeah, ini twitter Hermione! Wohoooo.." Sorak Draco gembira.

Begitu menyadarinya, Draco langsung mengeluarkan iPhone disakunya. Dan, online!

Follow HermioneJG

Jari-jari Draco mulai bergerak memainkan tuts-tuts ponselnya, menekan sejumlah huruf menjadi sebuah kalimat.

_DracoMalfoy Hallo HermioneJG , could you followback me and my love?_

oOo

Waktu terus bergerak dan berjalan menjauhi masa lalu. Hingga tak terasa, bulan telah menggeser matahari dari posisinya.

"Huuaaa.." Draco merentangkan tangannya dan mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang lelah setelah hampir 2 jam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

-Draco POV-

Hyaaahhh., akhirnya semua tugas kuliahku untuk besok sudah selesai. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah hampir 2 jam berada dibelakang meja belajarku. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku disisi kanan dan kiri. Membebaskan otot-ototku yang kaku. Rasanya sangat... Ahh, rasanya seperti surga dunia.

Oke! Cukup itu berlebihan..

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Tapi, belum sampai pada hitungan kelima detik, ponsel tersayangku berbunyi, bergetar dan berkedip berulang kali.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt.. I'd never thought you'd be in my life.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Aku segera meraih ponsel-ku dengan malas. Kulirik sebentar dengan mata setengah tertutup.

1 received message: 'Hermione'

Aku membuka mataku lebar, dan membaca ulang tulisan yang ada dilayar iPhone-ku.

1 received message: 'Hermione'

Hermione sms? Wow! Kali ini mataku benar-benar terbuka lebar selebar-lebarnya. Tidak kusangka, ternyata Hermione juga menyimpan nomorku! Wohoooo.. Asyiiiikkk! Cihuuyy!

Tanpa sadar aku melompat-lompat diatas kasur saking histerisnya. Menghiraukan teriak protes dari kasurku. Ahh, memangnya aku peduli?

Setelah beberapa menit aku melompat, menari, dan bersorak tidak jelas, akhirnya aku berhenti.

Hmm..

Rasanya ada yang terlupakan olehku. Tapi, apa yaa?

Hmm.. Aku berusaha mengingat sambil mengusap-usap dagu kesayanganku. Kegiatan favorite-ku saat sedang berfikir keras.

Ahaaaa..!

Saking senangnya, aku hampir saja melupakan membaca dan membalas sms dari Hermione..

Oh, maafkan aku, sayangku..

Dengan segera aku kembali menatap layar iPhoneku. Aku membuka sms itu, dan mulai membacanya dalam hati.

_**'Hermione'**_

_**Heh, Malfoy, kau kalah taruhan! Bersiaplah mentraktir semua es krim yang kumau..**_

Ah, iiya..

Taruhan! Aku lupa.. Well, sejujurnya aku tidak peduli siapa pemenang dari taruhan yang dianggap Theo konyol ini. Toh, semuanya menguntungkan bagiku. Hahaha., aku mulai tertawa licik.

Setelah selesai membaca smsdari gadis tercantik yang dimasa depan nanti akan menjadi istriku, aku segera memainkan jari-jariku dan membalas.

_**Sent:**_

_**Well, sebagai seorang laki-laki gentleman yang bertanggung jawab, maka aku akan menepati janjiku. Jadi, yaa, tidak masalah. Semua es krim yang kau mau, akan kubelikan.**_

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. I'd never thought you'd be in my life.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Tidak sampai 5 menit setelah aku membalas, Hermione sudah membalas smsku lagi.

Sepertinya, taruhan hanya modus Hermione saja untuk smsan denganku. Hanya saja, dia malu mengakuinya. Huh, dasar perempuan, selalu saja mementingkan gengsi. 'Hermione'

Tapi, aku tidak mau sendirian dan hanya berdua denganmu. Jadi, apa boleh aku mengajak seorang teman?

Tidak mau berdua denganku?

Aku tahu, mungkin maksud Hermione, dia ingin memperlihatkan kemesraannya denganku didepan teman-temannya.

Lagi. Aku mengetik sebuah kalimat untuk membalas sms Hermione.

_**Sent:**_

_**Teman?**_

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. I'd nevet thought you'd be in my life.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

_**'Hermione'**_

_**yaa.. Teman.. T.E.M.A.N ! knpa? ada masalah dengan itu? Well, kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa membelikannya sendiri untukku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu ikut bersamamu.**_

Yahh..

Baiklah, tidak masalah. Mungkin yang dimaksud temannya itu hanya Brown dan Patil. Jadi, kubalas seperti ini,

_**Sent:**_

_**Oh, okey. Everything for you, babe..**_

Hahaha..

Sangat amat romantis bukan?

10 menit berlalu setelah aku membalas sms dari Hermione. Dan, belum ada balasan lagi dari gadis cantik itu.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Jadi, yaa, aku harus menunggu.

15 menit berlalu lagi.

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. I'd never thought you'd be in my life.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

And..

Finnaly, ponselku akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Huh, Hermione, nyaris saja aku mati kebosanan karena menunggu sms darimu..

Yeah!

Aku meraih ponsel yang sengaja kuletakan disamping tubuhku, agar saat ada sms dari Hermione, aku bisa dengan segera membacanya.

Aku tidak sabar membacanya.

Dan, aku benar-benar terkejut. Kaget sekaget-kagetnya orang kaget. Mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Mulutku ternganga nyaris tak bisa menutup lagi.

Grrr! Harry memang benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku 'kan menunggu sms dari Hermione. Kenapa malah dia yang justru sms?

Dan, apa pula maksud dari smsnya ini?

_**'Harry'**_

_**Hallooo.. I just wanna say, CILUK BA!**_

Dasar gila!

_**Sent:**_

_**Kau sudah gila!**_

30 menit kemudian..

Hermione belum juga membalas smsku. Apa dia sudah tidur yaa?

Karena penasaran, kulirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamarku..

Jam 9, masa iya Hermione sudah tidur?

Selagi berfikir, akhirnya, lagi-lagi kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Dan, kali ini aku hanya berharap, bukan Harry, atau siapapun nama yang aku lihat dilayar ponselku. Kecuali, Hermione. 1 received message:

'Hermione'

Yeahh!

Harapanku terkabul! Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mendengar doa'ku..

Dengan tidak sabar, aku segera membuka sms itu, dan kembali membacanya dalam hati.

_**'Hermione'**_

_**Well, ok.. Besok kita bertemu di Florean Fortescue. Jam 8 malam! Ontime!**_

Besok? Besok itu bukannya hari sabtu yah?

Wohoo..

I will dating with Hermione on satnite!

_**Sent:**_

_**Ok .. aku tidak akan terlambat! I promise.. Sudah malam, tidurlah. Good night my little angel..**_

Hah..

Aku jadi tidak sabar, menunggu malam yang tadinya aku anggap sebagai malam terkutuk.

Aku tersenyum. Hmm, membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi mengalaminya, duduk bersebrangan, saling menatap, dan bersuapan.

Hadeuuhhh, indah sekaliii..

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt.. I'd never thought you'd be in my life.. Drrrttt.. Drrrttt..

_**'Hermione'**_

_**Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan konyolmu itu, Malfoy!**_

Eh..?

oOo

-Normal POV-

"Aku harus pulang cepat, guys.." Kata Draco pada dua sahabatnya, Theo dan Pansy.

Hari ini, hari sabtu. Sesuai jadwal, Draco, Theo dan Pansy mendapat mata kuliah musik. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron, yang mengambil fakultas akting, libur. Terbebas dari mata kuliah.

Theo mengernyit, "Tumben.."

Draco tersenyum sangat lebar, "Hari ini, aku ada acara bersama Hermione.."

Theo dan Pansy melotot dengan serempak. Keduanya memandang tidak percaya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum dan menerawang dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Itulah hal pertama yang Theo tanyakan setelah terbangun dari masa terkejutnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tersenyum semakin lebar, "Taruhan.."

"Taruhan?" Tanya Pansy dan Theo berbarengan.

"Yapp!" Lagi-lagi Draco tersenyum lebar. Ah, manis sekali. Sangat tampan. "Sudah yaa, aku harus bersiap-siap dulu. Bye.." Sahut Draco sambil berlari menjauh dari hadapan Pansy dan Theo.

"Hei, Draco! Jangan lupa, nanti malam kita berkumpul dirumah Sirius!" Teriak Theo keras.

Draco hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Theo, tanda bahwa ia menyetujuinya.

"Jam 10!" Tambah Theo lagi sebelum Draco benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Terasa seperti keajaiban, kau tahu?" Kata dan tanya Pansy Parkinson pada Theo, saat Draco sudah hilang dari jangkauan pandangan.

Theo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Pansy, "Yahh.. Seperti keajaiban dunia yang kedelapan.."

"Kedelapan, eh?" Tanya Pansy lagi.

Tapi, yang ditanya hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran super lebar. Theo lalu merangkul gadis disebelahnya, dan berkata, "Mau pulang bersama?"

oOo

Jam besar di dinding putih kamar Draco kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15. Dan, itu tandanya, 1 jam lebih 45 menit lagi Draco akan segera bertemu dengan Hermione Granger.

Dan, sekarang, pemuda tampan nan mempesona itu tengah berdiri dihadapan cermin, memandang refleksi dirinya yang sempurna. Malam ini, ia tampil habis-habisan. Kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda, dengan lengannya yang digulung sebatas sikut. Celana jeans warna hitam. Sepatu kets biru. Rambut yang ditata asal. Parfum dengan aroma mint mengharumkan tubuhnya. Jam tangan berwarna silver melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Draco melirik sekali lagi jam dinding yang bertengger di kamarnya, pukul 06.30 tepat!

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku berangkat.." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya masih ada waktu 90 menit lagi dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan oleh Hermione. Tapi, Draco tidak mau mengambil resiko datang terlambat dikencan pertamanya dengan Hermione. Jadi, ia berangkat jauh sebelum pukul 8.

"Lebih baik aku yang menunggu, dari pada harus membiarkan gadis cantik seperti Hermione yang menunggu.." Kata Draco lagi, "Laki-laki yang gentleman harus seperti itu, bukan?"

oOo

"Mom..!" Panggil Draco sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari rumahnya.

Seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memakai celemek yang merasa terpanggil, keluar dari dapur. "Ada apa, Drakie?"

"Oh, mom, jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku lagi.." Rengek Draco sambil berjalan menghampiri Narcissa.

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada anak semata wayangnya. Draco balas tersenyum dan mencium pipi ibunya, begitu ia berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, mom.."

"Kau tidak makan bersama dirumah?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seorang gadis."

Narcissa mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa itu?"

"Calon istriku dimasa depan nanti.." Jawabnya yakin.

Narcissa memandang anaknya dari atas kebawah, tanpa terlewatkan satupun. "Jadi, apa gadis ini yang membuatmu tampil seperti ini..?"

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Bagaimana penampilanku, mom?" Tanya Draco meminta pendapat Narcissa.

Sekali lagi, nyonya Malfoy itu menatap anaknya dari atas hingga kebawah. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sempurna. Tanpa cacat sedikitpun. "Kau benar-benar mempesona anakku.." Jawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil membelai lembut pipi putranya tercinta.

"Terima kasih, mom."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal penampilanmu malam ini, siapa gadis istimewamu itu, sweetheart?" Tanya Narcissa dengan nada menyelidik.

Lagi, Draco Malfoy tersenyum lebar, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi, "Dia gadis yang cantik, mom. Cantik seperti mom. Sangat cantik," Kata Draco sambil berjalan dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang. "Namanya Hermione Granger.."

"Benarkah dia gadis yang cantik?"

Draco mengangguk mantap dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak sang ibu.

"Well, kalau begitu, _happy__satnite,__dear_.." Kata Narcissa lagi.

"Terima kasih, mom.." Draco mengecup singkat pipi kanan ibunya dan bergegas pergi.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, Draco.." Seru Narcissa keras.

"Pasti mom.." Balas Draco. "Oya mom, jangan beritahu dad soal Hermione" Pintanya dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari ibunya.

oOo

Pemuda itu duduk sendiri disalah satu meja di Florean Fortescue. Sesekali ia melirik jam ditangannya sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

Silih berganti orang memasuki kedai es krim itu, tapi, gadis yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

Sekali lagi, ia melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkari lengannya, pukul 07.30 ..

'Well, mungkin Hermione sedang dalam perjalanan..' Pikirnya. Mencoba menabahkan hatinya sendiri. 'Lagipula, ini 'kan baru jam setengah 8.'

"Halo, tampan," Sapa dua orang gadis berpakaian seksi pada Draco.

"Bolehkah kami duduk bersamamu?" Tanya salah seorang dari dua gadis itu. Tapi, sebelum Draco menjawab, kedua gadis itu sudah mengambil posisi duduk disebelah kanan dan kiri Draco.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kalian, jika kalian langsung duduk tanpa menunggu jawabanku?" Gerutu Draco. Ia tampak tidak menyukai dua gadis centil ini. Rasanya aneh melihat gadis menggoda laki-laki.

Kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis, "Sendirian?" Tanya gadis yang lainnya.

"Kelihatannya?" Kata Draco ketus.

"Well, kami hanya heran saja, kenapa bisa laki-laki setampan kau, duduk sendirian ditengah-tengah banyaknya pasangan?" Kata gadis pertama. Tangan mulusnya mulai menggerayangi bagian tubuh Draco. Membuat Draco semakin ilfeel.

"Kami bisa menemanimu, sayang.." Tambah si gadis kedua. Tangannya juga mulai membelai wajah Draco dengan lembut.

Draco tersenyum sangat manis pada kedua gadis itu, "Kalau kalian mau tahu, aku disini, sedang menunggu calon istriku, dimasa depan nanti." Katanya pelan, namun tajam seraya melepaskan tangan gadis-gadis itu dari tubuh Draco. "Jadi, bisakah kalian berdua pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang."

Gadis kedua tadi menghentikan kegiatan membelai wajah Draco dan berkata, "Jadi, kau mengusir kami?"

Draco mengangkat pundaknya tidak peduli, "Dengan kata lainnya seperti itu.." Jawab pemuda itu tenang. "Hush.. Hush..!" Draco mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas.

Kedua gadis itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Draco sambil menggerutu dan dengan berbagai perasaan. Kesal. Sebal. Marah. Kecewa. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Draco tersenyum puas, dan, sekali lagi ia melirik jam ditangannya. 5 menit lagi pukul 8 tepat.

Draco menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Tepat disaat seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang memasuki kedai itu.

"Cantik sekali," Draco tertegun memandang Hermione yang malam ini tampil sama sempurnanya dengan Draco.

Baju berwarna ungu dengan lengan sebatas siku. Ditambah rok tulip berwarna putih. Dan highheels memperindah kakinya yang jenjang. Rambutnya digerai. Riasan tipis yang mempercantik wajahnya. Serta seulas senyum yang menambah kecantikannya menjadi berkali lipat.

Draco tersenyum dan melambai pada Hermione, tapi, 3 detik kemudian senyum diwajahnya hilang begitu saja, ketika melihat seorang pemuda juga ikut memasuki kedai itu dan berjalan disamping Hermione sambil bergurau.

Yaa..

Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Oliver Wood..

"Hai.. Sudah lama?" Tanya Hermione begitu ia berdiri dihadapan Draco yang masih cengo memandang pemuda yang datang bersama dengan Hermione.

"Eh.. Lumayan.." Jawab Draco tanpa gairah. "Jadi, teman yang kau maksud itu, dia?" Tanya Draco menunjuk Oliver.

Hermione tersenyum, "Yapp.. Jadi, Oliver, malam ini Malfoy akan mentraktir kita makan es krim sepuasnya."

"Aku 'kan hanya mau mentraktirmu," Sergah Draco segera.

_"It's__Ok,__no__problem_.. Tidak apa-apa Hermione, lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan Malfoy untuk mentraktirku." Kata Oliver sambil terus tersenyum.

Hermione memandang atau lebih tepatnya melotot pada Draco. Dipandangi seperti itu, nyali Draco langsung menciut. Tertekan dibawah pandangan mengancam dari mata gadis yang disukainya.

Dengan setengah hati, akhirnya Draco menuruti apa yang Hermione mau. "Baiklah. Aku yang bayar.." Gumam Draco pelan.

_'Demi__cinta.'_ Pikir pemuda itu.

Hermione tersenyum sumringah dan bertepuk tangan, layaknya seorang bocah yang dibelikan boneka oleh ayahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang pesan. Kalian mau apa?"

"Terserah kau. Aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau pesan, Hermione.." Ucap Oliver lembut, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu merona.

"Ciihh, gombal.." Gumam Draco sangat pelan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Ahh, tidak.. Tidak.." Jawab Draco gelapan dan tersenyum innocence. Membuat Hermione harus memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pesan?"

"Sama denganmu saja,"

"Well, kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar.." Hermione lalu bergegas meninggalkan 2 orang pemuda itu untuk memesan.

"Kenapa coba kau harus ikut?" Tanya Draco pelan pada Oliver yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

Kedua alis Oliver bertaut, "Hermione yang mengajakku.." Jawab Oliver tenang.

"Dan, kenapa kau harus mau?"

Oliver mendekat pada Draco yang duduk dihadapannya, "Siapa sih yang bisa menolak ajakan gadis cantik seperti Hermione?" Seringai muncul menghias wajah Oliver.

Draco menyangga dagunya kesal, "Huh.. Mengganggu saja," Gerutu pemuda Malfoy itu. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Hermione kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 3 gelas besar es krim rasa coklat-vanilla. Gadis itu memberikan satu gelas untuk Oliver, satu untuk Draco, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hermione?" Panggil Draco.

"Hmm?"

"Apa sudah ada yang mengatakan kalau kau sangat cantik malam ini?" Draco mulai melancarkan aksi menggombalnya.

"Sudah," Jawab Hermione sambil terus menikmati es krim favoritenya.

Draco terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan makan es krimnya, "Siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Hermione mendongkak menatap Draco, "Oliver.."

Jleep!

_'Sial__!__Tersalip__lagi!__Oliver__benar-benar__menyebalkan.'_ Runtuk Draco dalam hati.

Dan, singkat cerita, jadilah malam itu malam yang paling mengenaskan untuk Draco. Karena pasalnya, Hermione terus-terusan mengobrol dengan Oliver tanpa memperdulikan Draco.

Kalau boleh diibaratkan, nasib Draco sama persis seperti es krim yang meleleh dimakan waktu. Apa pula ini?

Kencan yang menyenangkan. Romantis. Hangat. Pupuslah sudah semua harapan dan mimpinya.

"Hmm.. Florean Fortescue memang kedai es krim terbaik!" Seru Hermione puas saat ia dan Oliver beserta Draco keluar dari kedai es krim itu.

Draco tersenyum, "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang, 'Mione" Tawar Draco langsung menggandeng tangan Hermione.

Hermione mengernyit dan tetap berada diposisinya, tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Draco.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco, dan berkata, "Aku datang bersama Oliver, jadi, aku juga akan pulang bersamanya." Kata Hermione dengan nada final.

Draco melongo dan menghela nafas berat, "Heuh, Oliver lagi." Keluhnya lemas.

Sementara itu, Oliver tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Well, kalau begitu, aku pulang." Pamit Draco. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Wood..!"

"Okee.."

Draco berbalik. Tapi, baru selangkah, Hermione kembali memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy," Ucap Hermione tulus sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

Draco balas tersenyum_,__"Anytime.."_

Tapi, sebelum berbalik kembali, sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya. Ide yang gila namun sangat menyenangkan.

"HERMIONE, LIHAT! ITU BINTANG JATUH!" Seru Draco keras, menunjuk kearah belakang Hermione. Gadis itu sontak berbalik dan...

'Cup!'

Draco Malfoy mencium gadis itu telak dipipi kanan Hermione Granger.

"I Love you, Hermione!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menjauh sebelum...

"DRACO MALFOY! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Hermione 10 oktaf lebih kencang dari biasanya.

-Bersambung-

Hadeuuhh .. Panjang bet dah ah nih chapter, mau dipotong, gak tau dibagian mana yang harus dipotong -_-"

Jadilah, seperti ini. Semoga para readers yang baik hati gak bosan ngebacanya.

Draco disini OCC banget yaa? Alias gak cool nd gak keren.. Gue 'kan emang sengaja.

Inget omongannya si Poconggg gak dibuku PJP , everyone becomes alay, norak, kampungan, when they're fallin' in love.

Hahaahaa..

Gue setuju banget nih, jadi yaa, gue coba buat realisasiin omongannya si Poconggg ke karakter Draco Malfoy.

Namanya juga FanFic, suka-suka gue dong .. Wkakakakakakaa..

*Ngeles*

Finnaly,

Selamat membaca.. Jangan lupa, reviewnya yak..

*kicepkicep*


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are not mine. Both of them are belongs the author who called Mrs. Rowling. The greatest woman who giving me a magical childhood.

**Romantis?**

"Oliver?" pekik Hermione, bertanya-tanya, kapan cowok ini datang. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mendengar suara raungan motornya. "Kau… ngapain kau di sini?"

"Menjemputmu," sahutnya santai. Mengerling dan menggoda Hermione dengan senyuman manisnya. "Kemarilah,"

Oliver menunggui Hermione yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya berada. Tak beranjak satu senti pun. Memandangnya seolah ia adalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja datang membawa kabar buruk. _Ya ampun, sebegitu burukkah aku? _Oliver membatin.

"Hermione, kemarilah," sekali lagi Oliver berkata. Membangunkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Dengan satu kali kerjapan, akhirnya Hermione berhasil kembali menguasai dirinya. Mengatur desah nafasnya agar lebih teratur. Ia melangkah ringan, mendekati cowok tampan di hadapannya yang masih setia bertengger di atas motor sportnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Give me your hand, please,"

"Eh?"

_Oliver meminta tanganku? Ada apa ini? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Oh, my God… Oh, my God…_

"Hermione?"

"Ah, yaa, yaa," cetus Hermione gugup. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Oliver. Degup jantungnya mendadak saja terpompa dengan cepat, saat tangan Oliver menyentuh tangannya. Menggenggam dan melingkarkan sebuah jam tangan mungil berwarna biru di pergelangannya.

Gadis bermata hazel itu terperangah. Menatap jam di tangannya dan Oliver bergantian. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, siap meluncurkan pertanyaan. Namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang ia keluarkan lewat bibir tipisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nona manis," ujar Oliver. Pemuda itu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hermione. Membuat jantung Hermione berdetak semakin cepat tiap detiknya. Wajahnya memanas, menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan Oliver hanya sedikit saja. Dan semakin panas lagi, ketika bibir Oliver menyapu pipinya. Sesuatu yang aneh, yang sering ia rasakan saat Oliver di dekatnya, kembali menggerayangi hati dan pikirannya. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengakui, bahwa ia tergila-gila pada Oliver.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Oliver. Memberikan helm putih untuk dikenakan Hermione. Tapi, Hermione masih terdiam. Masih terpaku, tak percaya pada apa yang telah Oliver lakukan. Ini terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkan untuknya.

"Tu… tunggu sebentar," Ia menggaruk kepalanya, mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Oliver. "Eum… bukuku ketinggalan,"

"Baiklah,"

Dan Hermione berlari, kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Alih-alih pergi ke kamarnya, gadis itu justru berhenti di ruang tamu.

"Oliver… dia… menciumku," ia membelai wajahnya. Tempat di mana tadi Oliver menciumnya. Wajahnya terasa panas lagi, dan berubah menjadi merah. "Yeaaay! Dia menciumku! Oliver menciumku!" Hermione berteriak dan melompat girang. Bersorak dan tertawa senang.

"Hermione? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Cedric?" Hermione balik bertanya. "Ngapain kau di rumahku?"

Cedric Diggory—sepupu terdekat Hermione—memutar bola matanya malas. Mendengus keras dan bergerak mendekati Hermione. "Kau lupa, ya? Aku 'kan sedang menginap di rumahmu,"

Hermione menepuk keningnya. "Ya ampun, aku lupa, Ced,"

oOoOo

Mereka berjalan bersisian, menuju ke kelas masing-masing yang kebetulan ada di lantai yang sama. Jantung Hermione masih saja berdetak cepat. Oliver, dia benar-benar menghanyutkannya. Membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Membuat Hermione gugup dengan nafas yang tertahan ketika Oliver ada di dekatnya.

"Oliver?"

Merasa terpanggil, Oliver menoleh ke sebelahnya. Melihat Hermione yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk…" Hermione menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gusar. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "untuk… untuk kejutannya,"

"You're welcome," pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Pesonanya melelehkan Hermione. Menyengatnya seperti arus listrik yang semakin melekat. Tak bisa ia lepas, atau… mungkin malah tak ingin ia lepas.

"Hai, Hermione!" sorak seseorang. Muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Hermione dan Oliver. Merusak suasana menyenangkan yang terangkum di antara keduanya.

"Kau lagi?" sahut Hermione geram. _Serius deh, dia merusak pagi indahku._

"Yaa, tentu saja," ia membusungkan dadanya, nyengir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hermione. "Ini aku. Draco Malfoy. Seorang Pangeran tampan yang membawa sebuah bunga untuk Sang Putri cantik,"

Draco mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan bunga berwarna pelangi pada Hermione. "Happy Birthday,"

"Hah?" Satu alis Hermione naik. Keheranan membuatnya kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _Darimana Malfoy tahu hari ulang tahunku? _ "Err… thanks,"

"Sama-sama,"

Draco masih tersenyum lebar, memandang Hermione dengan berseri. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, senyumnya meluntur. Gugur seperti daun-daun kering yang jatuh saat musim semi. Hilang seperti bulan yang lenyap di usir matahari. "Wood? Sedang apa kau bersama Hermione?"

"Aku menjemputnya, tentu saja," jawab Oliver. Ada nada kesombongan dalam suaranya, yang sengaja ia tunjukkan pada Draco.

Pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu melongo, seakan ia melihat sebuah batu besar yang siap menghantamnya, dan ia hanya bisa diam tak bergerak. Terlalu terkejut dan kaget.

"Oliver, Malfoy, aku duluan, yaa? Lavender menungguku," pamit Hermione. Bergegas pergi sebelum Draco dan Oliver sempat mengiyakan.

Lama dua pemuda itu terdiam. Menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Dan di detik yang entah ke berapa, Oliver Wood merekahkan seringainya. Menatap remeh Draco yang masih memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Well, kita bersaing dengan sportif, kan?" tukas Oliver.

oOoOoOo

Waktu berlalu, semakin cepat dari yang semua orang bayangkan. Bayangan matahari sudah jatuh di atas kepala tiap orang. Menggeser pagi menuju siang.

Draco mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja. Makan siang di piringnya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, terabaikan begitu saja meski telah dibayar. Rasa lapar yang meraung dari perutnya tidak ia pedulikan.

"Oii! Kau tidak makan?" tanya Harry menyela kegiatan berkonsentrasi Draco.

"Ngga, ah," jawabnya masih belum menghentikan ketukan jemarinya.

"Buatku saja, yaa?" Harry Potter, yang meski sudah menghabiskan satu piring jatah makan siangnya, menyerobot makanan Draco sebelum Harry dan Theo merebut lebih dulu.

"Hmm,"

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Theo bertanya heran. Tak biasanya ia melihat sahabatnya hanya diam dan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya.

"Hermione. Oliver Wood."

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Mereka berdua sudah jadian, yaa?" sahut Harry. Pertanyaan Harry, sontak saja membuat Draco meluruskan dirinya. Menerawang dan lalu bergidik horror.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!" teriak Draco histeris. Mengundang tatapan mencela dari banyak orang yang juga tengah menikmati santap siang mereka.

"Ngga usah lebai gitu, deh," tukas Theo.

"Hallo, guys," sapa Pansy dan Ron bersamaan. Draco melirik ke arah dua sahabatnya yang lain yang baru datang. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat setumpuk buku tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukan Ron. Sementara, Pansy terlihat membawa 2 tas. Satu miliknya, dan satu milik Ron tentu saja.

"Untuk apa buku sebanyak itu?" tanyanya terdengar heran.

"Pansy memaksaku untuk belajar dalam menghadapi ujian semester nanti," keluh Ron diikuti dengan desahan putus asanya yang seolah mengatakan kalau nasibnya teramat buruk. Belajar untuk ujian semester? Oh, yang benar saja. Ujian semester masih 2 bulan lagi.

"Bukannya semesteran 2 bulan lagi?" Theo ikut bertanya dengan nada yang sama herannya seperti Draco.

Gadis satu-satunya dalam kelompok kecil itu tampak memutar bola matanya. Ia terduduk, dan menjatuhkan tas Ron di sebelah bangkunya. Membuat Harry dan Theo tersentak ngeri. "Nilai Ron sangat parah pada ujian tengah semester kemarin. Dan, aunt Molly memintaku untuk mengajarinya!" geram Pansy. Sementara itu, Ron yang duduk di sebelah kanan Draco, hanya membalas ucapan Pansy dengan cengiran andalannya. Lagi-lagi Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Sebaiknya, kalian juga belajar dari sekarang,"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya, "Hah?"

"Well, Draco, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat," tanya dan kata Pansy mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Draco yang kini menopang dagunya lesu.

"Pansy, apa masih perlu jawaban, setelah kau terus melihatnya seperti itu tiap hari?" ujar Harry seraya menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sejenak, Pansy tampak tidak mengerti. Tapi, menit selanjutnya, pemahaman akan ucapan Harry datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu membentuk bibirnya menjadi sebuah huruf O besar.

"Swudh ahu bhilaan, emion ituhh susssah dhik dekharti.." Ron berkata dengan mulut penuh makanan. Menyemburkan sebagian yang ada di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Ronald Billius Weasley!" tegur Pansy dengan nada jijik. Ia mengernyit memandang Ron yang berusaha menelan makanannya.

"Kau harus membantuku lagi, Pansy!" jerit Draco tiba-tiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Pansy dengan panic. Mengagetkan Pansy yang tengah meminum minumannya. "Aku bisa gila kalau kau tidak membantuku! Oh, my God.. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, kau membuatku gila..!" Draco terus-terusan merancau tidak jelas sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat sahabat-sahabatnya melemparkan pandangan bingung padanya. Ron bahkan sampai megap-megap melihat kelakuan aneh Draco. Seperti ikan yang tidak bisa bernafas.

"Tidak ku sangka, kegilaannya pada Hermione sudah mencapai tingkat akut," gumam Harry lirih menatap tanpa kedip Draco masih menggerutu tanpa suara.

Theo menggeleng pelan, "Oh, Tuhan, kenapa Kau buat temanku menjadi orang gila seperti ini?"

"Mengerikan," timpal Ron. Masih terpaku pada Draco.

"Huh, kenapa coba si Wood itu harus selalu mendekati Hermione? Bantu aku, Tuhan! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Hermione. Buatlah aku berpacaran dengannya. Aku yakin, kau mengirimkan Hermione hanya untukku seorang. Bukan untuk Wood ataupun yang lain. Ya, 'kan Tuhan?" Draco mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Seperti sedang berdoa.

Pansy hanya melongo. Tidak bisa bicara dan mengeluarkan suara. Terlalu aneh. Bahkan dalam fantasinya sekalipun. Draco? Gila? Hermione?

oOoOoOo

**Draco POV**

Oke! Romantis..

Romantis? Oh, seperti apa itu? Membuatku bingung tujuh keliling. Siapapun, tolong aku..

Hermione. Susah sekali, sih, mendapatkanmu!

Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati. Seminggu terakhir, aku jadi lebih sering menggerutu, gara-gara kejadian yang sangat amat menyebalkan untukku.

Kau tahu, apa yang terjadi?

Sehari setelah aku dan Oliver Wood setuju untuk bersaing, ia memberikan sebuket bunga mawar pada Hermione di depan mataku! Dan Hermione menerimanya dengan tersipu. Sangat berbeda jika aku yang memberikannya bunga.

Oh, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?

Rasanya itu seperti diiris-iris dengan kejamnya menggunakan sebuah pedang samurai. Lalu ditaburi dengan garam dan disiram dengan air jeruk nipis. Lalu kembali ditaburi dengan gula. Ditambah susu coklat. Tunggu, itu sedikit berlebihan.

Ah., aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti aku cemburu!

Cemburu, guys! CEMBURU!

GA go to the LAU ! GALAU..

Oke.. Lupakan tentang kejadian itu. Lebih baik sekarang aku pikirkan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memberikan keromantismean pada Hermione.

Aku bingung.. Aku bingung..

Aku tidak mau berhenti berjalan mengitari kamarku yang luas. Sesekali aku terdiam, namun ide tidak juga mau datang menghampiri otakku yang jenius. Ayolah, berpikir. Berpikir.

Ahaa!

Lebih baik aku telpon saja Pansy. Dia pasti tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki yang romantis. Toh, kan dia sendiri yang memberikan ide ini.

Baiklah..

Ku ambil ponselku yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas meja belajarku. Menekan sejumlah nomor yang sudah aku hapal di luar kepalaku. Ku dekatkan ponselku ke telinga, terdengar nada sambung pribadi dengan lagu yang berjudul Paparazi. Ah, bukankah ini lagu dari Lady Gaga?

"_Ada apa, Draco?" _terdengar suara khas Pansy dari seberang sana.

Aku tersenyum senang dan langsung mengatakan maksud dari panggilan teleponku, "Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki yang romantis. Jadi, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"_Menurutmu, apa?"_

Aku berpikir sambil menutul-nutulkan jariku ke dagu, "Membacakan dongeng untuknya?"

Pansy terdengar menggeram sebentar dan berkata, _"Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Harry, Ron dan Theo saja. Mereka lebih berpengalaman dalam hal itu,"_

Aku terdiam dan langsung memutus panggilanku dengan Pansy. Well, tidak sopan memang. Tapi, aku yakin Pansy sahabatku yang paling baik pasti akan mengerti. Lagi, aku menekan sejumlah nomor yang sudah aku hapal di luar kepala juga.

_Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.._

Lama sekali sih, Harry mengangkat teleponnya. Sebenarnya sedang apa dia di sana? Aku terus menunggu, mengulang ketika Harry belum juga menjawab panggilanku.

"_Hallo," _sahut Harry dengan suara lemah. Membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan dia sudah… ahh, lupakan! Ada yang lebih penting dari apa yang Harry lakukan.

"Harry, menurutmu, hal romantis apa yang cewek sukai?" tanyaku langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Puisi,"

Puisi? Wow, ide yang bagus. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke sana. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Harry,"

Aku memutuskan sambungan panggilanku dengan Harry. Kembali memencet nomor baru yang juga aku hapal di luar kepala. Well, aku butuh banyak referensi untuk ini, kan?

_Don't say, no no no no no…_

_Just say, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_I will go go go go go…_

_If you ready, like I'm ready…_

Nada sambung pribadi, terdengar dari ponselku. Aku menggerakkan bibirku, ikut bernyanyi menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang aku suka. Oh, yaa ampun, suatu saat nanti, kupastikan aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Hermione. Calon istri dan Ibu dari anak-anakku.

"_Ada apa, Draco?" _ suara Theo yang berat beradu dengan suara-suara bising menyahut. Memekikkan telinga Draco.

"Bising sekali. Kau sedang apa? Ah yaa, aku hanya ingin bertanya, hal romantis apa yang cewek suka?" kembali aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada orang yang berbeda.

"_Memasak," _suaranya masih terdengar bising. Membuat aku tak tahan untuk mendengarnya. Entah apa yang sedang Theo lakukan di suatu tempat di mana.

"Terima kasih,"

Lagi-lagi aku menekan nomor yang berbeda, setelah sambungan teleponku dengan Theo terputus. Ron, aku juga harus mendapatkan ide dari dia.

_Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.._

"_Yaa?"_ kata Ron begitu ia menjawab panggilanku.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku basa-basi. Hehehe, terkadang basa-basi diperlukan, bukan? Bahkan untuk hanya sekedar ngobrol dengan sahabat.

"_Aku sedang bersama Daphne," _ jawabnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, hal romantis apa yang cewek sukai?"

"_BERNYANYI?" _ pekik Ron kencang. Membuatku harus menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Langsung saja aku menutupnya tanpa basa-basi lagi, sebelum Ron kembali merusak pendengaranku.

Aaahh…

Aku tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya kutemukan juga jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaanku selama ini. Puisi, memasak dan bernyanyi…

Ide yang bagus. Aku yakin, Hermione akan klepek-klepek.. hahahahahaa…

HERMIONE, I'M COMING!

*\(^_^)/*

Muehehehehehehehehee *tawa kiyut*

Akhirnya, selese juga. Emang kurang memuaskan, sih. Tapi, semoga suka yaa..

Btw, review lagi?

I need more review for the next chap.. ah, iiya, aku juga butuh saran dari kalian. Sertain saran kalian yaa, apalagi yang harus Draco lakuin buat dapetin Hermione.

Thanks, guys… *ciuman mesra untukmu*

Muahahahahaha…


End file.
